The Price Of Love
by lilshipper
Summary: Yuuri is the insiginificant younger prince of Earth who is now in an arranged marriage to the son of the 26th Demon Queen.
1. Chapter 1

Revised Version:11/21/14

Warnings : This story contains elements of Corruption, Manipulation, Lying, Violence, Sexual Activity.

==TPOL==

Being a Prince was not as fun as it seemed to be on the outside. The fake smiles, pleasantries and friends got annoying and repetitive after a while. The word genuine is lost the moment you are born. Everyone wanting a piece of you, taking advantage of you. Yuuri learned the hard way to not trust everyone that smiled at you or gave you a compliment. His best friend at five was a part of a conspiracy to try and get close to the Royal family so that they could kidnap the Queen and receive a hefty ransom to get their bankrupt city back to the glory that the little quaint city once had. At that age Yuuri was forced to experience betrayal firsthand and that forever changed him and ever since he was burdened with the fact that he unknowingly almost helped to get his mother kidnapped and most likely killed.

Not only was watching your back one of the most common things that Princes had to deal with it was also the Paparazzi bothering you at every waking moment. Snapping pictures and printing lies that the Public believed. One day you were the Favourite Prince to the most hated, the flip floppy-ness of the situation would make anyone beyond confused and frustrated. But at a young age you realized that being someone you are not for the wrong people is pointless and it is better to be judged for who you are rather than someone you are not. And apparently what _shoes_ he wore showed how _capable_ he would be in the future.

True friends are hard come by but luckily Yuuri had a few which included the Great Sage's son. They were five who were to be chosen from, Murata Ken was higher up in the ranks than them considering his lineage and would be the one of the next King's Chief-Advisor and some maids that Yuuri grew up whom were friendly. He was the only person in the Royal Family who bothered to learn the Help's names.

Yuuri's Uncle Shori Senior was the reigning King of Earth and the 12th overall. Each Continent that belonged to Earth had a constituency council that reported to him. Every month there was meeting that they all attended to discuss some of everything but all related to the same subject which was to make Earth as Wealthy, Prosperous and Powerful as possible. The World they lived in was vast with still undiscovered and unresearched continents. Earth and Shin Makoku were believed to be the biggest Kingdoms.

One frequent topic brought up was Shin Makoku the Great Demon Kingdom. Their main opponent in everything. The hatred between Human and Demons was strong enough to last through centuries. Shori Sen. fought to have some peace between the two races. The reigning Queen Cecilie von Spitzweg one of the Three Great Witches of the Demon Kingdom seemed to agree with him and they had been negotiating a peace treaty for the longest while.

Humans were in constant fear of the physically more powerful Demons. Both in tactical strength and physical beauty. Many a battle was lost to demons simply because the human warriors couldn't dare to look away at the graceful majestic demons, much to the embarrassment of Former Kings and Queens. Demons had Majutsu, what humans saw as magic while humans had Houseki which severely restricted the demons magic, that was planted along the borders and everywhere in between so that Demons could not use their powers on Earth soil. But that little detail did nothing to deter the Demons when they attacked as they were more military smart and somehow always managed to outdo the humans even though they had guns while they had swords. The only thing that Humans had that Demons didn't was technology.

This wasn't the first time that a treaty of this kind would be taking place. As stated before the feud between the two races has lasted through centuries. The dispute had been questioned in the past and they tried to make amends for all the blood spilled. Yuuri's great aunt was wed to the Demon Kingdom's Third-In-Command and all was well until Big Cimarron interfered and spread lies throughout the kingdoms and poisoned both the common people and the Royals. As a result the miscommunications led to the Third World War were almost billions of lives were lost but not forgotten. Thus the Memorial day that the entire world celebrated. The last thing the respective leaders of the countries wanted was a repeat of the miscommunication and deceit. Hence making the importance of this treaty almost tripled. The execution of the treaty would be the focal point. With everyone hesitant following the catastrophic disaster the first treaty was, the pressure was on.

The treaty basically states that the Humans would teach Demons how to make and use technology while the Demons would help Human soldiers to improve in some of everything. They both had a common enemy and that was Big Cimarron an enemy that had bested both of them for decades.

Belar's ancestors broke free of Yuuri's ancestor's hold and started a revolution with their followers which led to them making a great Kingdom of their own in Land which at the time had no owners. Their public all bonded over their equal hatred of both Demons and Humans who associated themselves with Earth and the Royals who ruled it. They themselves caused the most problems by spreading rumors that enticed people to wars that could have been avoided. As long as Big Cimarron was around she would always pose as a great threat that both Demons and Earthlings wanted eradicated.

==TPOL==

His Uncle's seed was not fertile and his time was almost up, so that meant that a New King would have to be chosen soon. His Uncle and father were close friends but everyone knew that Shouma was not fit to be a king. The most likely candidate would be his elder brother Shori who was his parents favourite. Everything Yuuri did they was that silent ever present voice that sounded suspiciously like his father's that said '_Shori did it better' _his father never made an effort to hide his preference of Yuuri's older brother. The only thing Yuuri had him beat was baseball which his father quickly terminated when he realised how much fun Yuuri was having when he played the game but he mostly did it because Yuuri was chosen to be on the baseball team and not Shori. Going to the same school as your 'perfect' elder brother wasn't always a pain only when Shori remembered that he existed. The student body didn't really like his older brother as much as he thought they did.

Cecilie was coming to the palace to review the official treaty and help decide whom was marrying who. Hence the chaos which surrounded the castle not to mention the newly doubled royal guards to thwart any rebellion leaders plans. All of their extended family was there as well as they were all legal candidates to be chosen for the treaty.

"Wimp! Make haste our guests are here!" Were the only words spoken to him by his brother for that month, not that Yuuri minded the less his brother acknowledged him the better. His father got stricter when _Shori_ of all people pointed out Yuuri's many flaws. The more he stayed in the background the less attention on him and the less interaction he would have with his family.

Wimp was a nickname given to him after a particular summer they spent at their Aunt Miyu were she had a number of Demons who had crossed the border and was holding them for some soldiers that would be collecting them and taking them to the Capital to be dealt with. His brother and cousins were making a game of throwing rocks and taunting the tied up demons. Taunts were thrown at the demons about their appearance how the boys couldn't be told from the girls. Yuuri personally loved the elegance that demons especially males exhibited as specially the Royal ones, given that both males and females moved meant that they were both taught the same thing while with earth customs the lords were taught strategy, history and fighting while the ladies would be taught housekeeping, cooking and such things. This was completely obscure to Yuuri given that most of them had servants that did that sort of thing but then the ladies were taught the importance of fashion and interior design.

Given that the demon lords were taught etiquette that also implied that the women were taught fighting and strategy a fact that was confirmed by how many human males were mocked for being taken down by female demons. One thing that differentiated Demons and humans were the hair colours while humans had simple yellow, brown, black and sometimes red; Demons had a plethora of hair colours that included pink, purple, orange, blue, green and if their hair were the colours that humans normally had they would have an extra quality to them, something that made them shine and stand out. They knew they would heal even though the presence of Houseki prohibited the swift healing they were known for, the rocks would scrap their skin and it would heal in minutes. Yuuri refusal to play along with them earned him his "nickname" . They mocked him like they mocked the demons and went about playing their "game".

To welcome Cecilie they were having a ball in her honor. It was no secret that the entrant chosen was most likely be the King of The Demon Kingdom. Even though most of Earth's inhabitants did not know much of the Demon Kingdom the Monarchs did and they knew that Cecilie's time was soon up (simply because of her age) and that the Shin Makoku's Congress of sorts was thinking of retiring her because over there if there is a new nominee for Maou then and only then are you allowed to step down. While on Earth, the nominee is trained before stepping up to the plate, the demons took a hastier approach to Coronation. In Shin Makoku you are legally an adult at 16 while on Earth you are legally an adult at 18. So they had a lot of teenaged rulers who because of their youth, brought fresh ideas and such that benefitted the Kingdom. The rumors of the power and magic that ran that nation enticed many humans and they were all awaiting the opportunity to experience it themselves.

By guests Shori meant their previously mentioned relatives who were all massive jerks to Yuuri and the biggest ass kissers to Shori. It would be about an hour or less until the Demon Queen and her entourage would arrive, along with her children . Any time spent with their insufferable family was time wasted since they would all be trying to attract Shori's attention all at the same time, which often leads to chaos at the beginning of any event that they attended.

At the moment Yuuri was being fitted into his usual attire for such events which was the fitted black jacket and pants, which was just basically an upgraded version of his everyday clothing_._ _God forbid he stand out_.

As expected Shori was wearing the finest of the fine. The Royal Blue colour that was compulsory for their Royal Uniform was enhanced tenfold as the uniform that Shori was wearing would not even be in the same part of the globe. And that was saying a lot considering that the Royal Uniforms were by no means cheap. His appearance was quite common a fact that his parents obviously took great pleasure in reminding him, given the magnitude in which he heard dismissive remarks about his physical appearance every freaking day/hour/minutes/second.

The only thing he had that was remotely different were his eyes in which his parents actually declared a _freaking Royal Decree_ forbidding him from ever showing his true eye colour to the general public stating that it was _too_ distracting and would give him a big head in the future. Not at all mentioning the _small_ fact that Shori didn't like the attention that Yuuri was receiving from their _nannies and maids_ and cried to Mommy and Daddy dearest who were quick to please their _precious_ first born son. Instead of an almost compelling and alluring black instead he had dull brown and the contacts burned! He was pretty sure his parents did that on purpose, chose the most uncomfortable and itchy contacts on the planet to punish a son they didn't want. Not that it was _his_ fault that they couldn't keep it in their pants.

So while Shori was all in, Yuuri was given improved version of his home attire. Humans saw black all the time there was nothing particularly special about the colour to the race at all. Colours that the Royals were seen in were as expected were extremely popular with the commoners who could never find the correct shade to match them, obviously there was a careful precision that went into anything that had to do with the Royals. Obviously those of the Royal Guard were seen as heroes in their own right, once the Uniform was seen there was always a drastic change in the atmosphere and the prestige of the preceded them were ever they went on throughout their region.

After the staff left the room, Yuuri followed them to the top of the stairs where he would be announced but before he would be forced to mingle with their relatives. _What a joy._

"Yuuri, go downstairs and chat with your cousins. We'll do the formal announcement when Cecilie arrives." His mother said to him dismissively, he sighed in response before going downstairs.

"Oh look who it is the Wimpy Second Son.'"Yuuri turned around to see his third cousin Shoji and his twin sister Suki. Shoji was one of Shori's biggest competitors when it came to anything involving athletics and leadership. Many a time Yuuri could see his parents look at Shoji and wish that he was their son instead of him. Yuuri was the only member of the Royal family that name didn't begin with an S or M. A small detail that got him ridiculed mercilessly when he was younger.

It was assumed that tonight he would be one the front runners to take the hand of one of the Demon Queen's Children of whom the gender was unknown, but many were certain that she had three sons. But Yuuri wouldn't trust Castle gossip as far as he could throw it. A fact that bothered the humans, considering their stand on homosexual relationships. It was only in recent times that things were beginning to change and equality was becoming a pressing issue in their kingdom.

Not that Yuuri cared, he knew enough "straight" people that were disgusting and sexuality had nothing to do with morals and behavior. At the end of the day one should own up to one's action, what you eat or whom you do your free time have little impact on what you do. It's like saying that someone who likes to eat meat must love to hunt, kill and skin the animals that they eat.

"At least this wimp actually has a chance at the throne." Yuuri responded, knowing that it was a sensitive topic with the two.

Suki scoffed, "An underserved birthright."

"And I'm sure that if you were in my position that you would be undeserving too?"

She turned bright red at the comment. But before she could respond Murata came over and excused Yuuri and himself.

"Cecilie is here, and she brought her sons. So you are needed for the formal greeting." Yuuri just nodded in response, eager to meet the supposed gorgeous Queen and hoping , no _praying _that Royal Family was nothing like the Earth Royal Family because they would be staying with them for a while.

The chatter in the ballroom lowered significantly when the doors opened.

"Introducing 26th Maou Of Shin Makoku, One of the Three Great Witches of Shin Makoku Cecilie Von Spitzweg." After the introduction a beautiful blonde woman came in and it was an underestimation to say that everyone was mesmerized.

Yuuri couldn't hear anything but could see the announcers lips moving and two more _handsome_ men come in the room. He guessed that they were her sons, but wait didn't she have three... His thoughts were broken by the sudden appearance of one of the most beautiful people that Yuuri has ever seen in his life.

'_He looks like an angel.'_

That was the first and definitely not the last that Yuuri would see of Wolfram Von Bielefelt.

_Chapter End. _

==TPOL==

So what did you think of the Revised Edit? Sorry for the delay, I had to go to camp and it had no internet at all, something about taking us back to 'our roots', or something like that. To make a long story short it was torture. And then school started back and my teachers aren't playing around this year. Uhh, the joys of getting older. I promise that I haven't abandoned the story! I just might have trouble getting updates out.

Please leave a review so that I can hear your opinions and your theories for the story!

Next Chapter : Royal Family of Shin Makoku in Earth

Please no flames! They are not pleasant to get.

Thanks for the support. I really appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Please note that Chapter 1 has been revised!

Thanks to everyone who Reviewed, Faved and Followed! It means the world to me!

==TPOL==

As Yuuri stared at the unidentified beauty in his midst, he was frozen. He was the "Heir Spare" as he was so affectionately called by his family had seen his fair share of beauties. Any member of the court as long as they worked in their Throne Room would frequently see merchants, traders, vendors even tycoons of all sorts come to try and impress their King. One of the more common ''commodities'' were slaves, humans were the first to enslave their own kind and other creatures.

The 7th King that Earth had, had tried to abolish slavery but the economic benefits that it brought were out-weighed by his ethical and moral reasoning. As he could not completely annul Slavery as a whole he instead came up with what were known as Slave Laws but are now called "Worker's Rights". The term slavery was not used either instead a more sensitive name was given and that "Indentured Labour" and slaves were not called slaves they were called "Indentured Labourers". At first obviously everyone had their preferences and He was abruptly shook from his thoughts by a particularly sharp jab at his rib cage. As the acute stinging hammered at his senses, he peered at whom ever had directed the hit and saw mother dearest scowling at him, for his "rudeness" even though the entire room was mesmerized by the unknown man? woman? You could never tell with Demons but either way Yuuri did not care, he was mesmerized. All of them were gorgeous in their own right but there was something special about the Blonde Angel that had Yuuri froze where he was. So enamored that he didn't even hear the introduction of the Blonde Angel.

"Stop, gaping like a fish. Act as the Prince you are and come along now."

He held his tongue, knowing that responding would land him in way more trouble. By "Come Along now" She meant follow them looking like lost puppy, his parents enjoyed getting his hopes just to crush them. He long ago came to the conclusion that they would just "dangle the carrot in his face" and all he could do was play along knowing the power trip it gave them. Most of the time whenever Foreign Rulers would visit His Uncle, Mother, Father and Mother would all convene in their Military Strategy Room and he would be out in the hallway and he expected this visit from the Royal Family Of Shin Makoku would be no different and he was right and soon as he was could see the door he also saw Shori's smirking face as he closed the door behind him.

Yuuri almost wished that the Mazoku would choose Shori as their next ruler but he of all people knew how bigoted and greedy his elder brother was and he wouldn't wish him on his worst enemy, who just so happened to be the man himself. He could only hope that a foreign Royal would come and sweep Shori off his feet and take him with them form where ever they come from.

==TPOL==

When Wolfram had heard the ludicrous "truce" his Mother had complied with, with humans of all things, to say he was livid would be the understatement of the millennia. Just ask the ill-fated soldiers whom had sparred with him that fateful day, some were still in the infirmary and that area of the castle had since been secluded and deserted, as the damage was so intensive.

The ignorant Aristocrats of Earth disgusted him, not once had he met a human willing to look past his looks either for their own personal gain or for some obscure reward for killing a demon. While in Shin Makoku when human blood was spilled there was mandatory mourning period that was never disregarded as that was there way. While on in Earth they were tales of legendary feasts signifying a victory over a demon no matter how unhonourable or un-courteous they were when "achieving" their victory. When he heard the ludicrous rumours that humans had spread about their practices, beliefs and preferences, he had seen red. The word homophobia was more than foreign in Shin Makoku where you were thought to love an individual for them, gender was more than irrelevant. With backwards ways and bigoted practices, Wolfram was obviously expecting the worse when they would have to go the intolerant Nation to finalize this "treaty".

Unlike the human countries, Shin Makoku is extremely accepting of same-sex relationships and such relationships have actually been on the rise. However, this was not always the case. The Ten Aristocrats decided (the only good they ever truly did, if you asked Wolfram) that since the position of Maou not chosen by them but by their Original King, Shinou. And he made those decisions based upon the quality of a soul not on genetics unlike Earth whom was the opposite; it would be meaningless for the heads of their own families to be decided by heredity. Thus, it was not necessary for the heads of the ten aristocratic houses or any nobility really to marry and produce an heir. Though customs were still customs and bastard children and sex before marriage were still frowned upon and given that some male Demons could reproduce helped with the revolution of sorts. This eventually led to nobles being free to pursue same-sex relationships and the general public followed their example. Even with Shinou dead and his spirit only accessible in their Great Temple, they just modernized the tradition.

Wolfram also heard through the grapevine that some humans seemed to think lesser of themselves for the complexion of their skin. When the tale reached his ears he had laughed, thinking it a joke only to be surprised when it was not in fact a poor joke on any accord. Not that Wolfram could be fully biased, the term the Humans used in cases such as this was "Racism" and they had that in Shin Makoku as well. Wolfram could admit that he had an agenda against Humans, but just because he hadn't met any decent humans didn't mean that they weren't, he was just certain that they were few and in between.

==TPOL==

"Brother, please stop that ridiculous sulking. It is unbecoming of a Prince such as you. As much as you despise the Humans, we must make sure to give a proper introduction. They already think of us as savages of some kind but so help me Shinou, we will be polite savages." Gwendal said, permanent frown etched into his face. Addressing The Third Heir of their Great Kingdom, who happened to be his younger brother of 45 rotations (in human terms 9 years). He shared most of Wolfram's concern in regards to this "truce" if you could call it that, but his main concern was the candidate chosen tonight. That person whomever they may be whether male or female would most likely be ruling their Country, but that would imply that anyone at their Formal Greeting would be eligible given Shin Makoku's customs. Which displeased Gwendal, one requirement for sure was Maryoku, what could be a huge amount of Maryoku for a human could be severely lacking for a Demon. It was a given that some of the Humans would have Mazoku blood and hence would have some Maryoku, given that one of the conditions of the previous treaty between the two races was children. How he hated that term, they were Mazoku but Humans hated anything that wasn't in their terminology so he would be forced to play along. Unlike, Wolfram he could hide his distaste. Not only could the Maryoku this person have be lacking, but they were most certainly going to be engaged to Wolfram.

Back at the Capital both the Von Karbelnikoffs and the Von Christs were both fighting for his hand in marriage in regards to their most promising heirs. Anisna Von Karbelnikoff was a feminist of the highest degree fighting for equal rights for women in a misogynistic world whom was met with great praise, a genius as well as being called one if the three Great Witches of the Shin Makoku a title that his own mother wore proudly and Gunter Von Christ was a swordsman beyond compare and a genius in the field of medicine. He held the hearts of the Kingdom with his philanthropic efforts and his adoption of the young Gisela whom had been one of the last survivors after a destructive invasion orchestrated by the humans led by the lies of Belar that took the lives of thousands. That invasion was the breaking point and led to the third World War.

Conrad now on the other hand was already betrothed to Julia Von Wincott who was the Last of The Three Great Witches of Shin Makoku and an Icon in Medicine.

Given both his and Conrad's relationship statuses it was very apparent that Wolfram would be the Prince being betrothed to whichever of the humans met the standards of the Morgif Test. Not that they had much say in anything given that Morgif would be choosing both participants in the marriage. He could only imagine the fallout if either him or Conrad were chosen.

This "treaty" was in the works even before their Mother took the Throne and took far longer than what was necessary a treaty of this importance would usually take at the most two years but this one was stemming up to almost 225 rotations (45 years). Time was said to slow down for Demons and that just made the time it took for the treaty to even be considered more tiring seeing as it seemed to drag on and on and their race was dwindling down with every postponed suggestion or proposal.

Their most recent King Shori Sen. seemed to be more of a pacifist when compared to the War-hawks that humans called rulers in the past and he seemed genuine but that could be because he knew that for this treaty to reach any point in finalization then the Demon Royal Family would have to cross borders to show good faith and it was common knowledge that they were weakened when in the presence of Houseki. For all they knew this was the Humans way of starting a Fourth World War by killing off the Royal Demon Family. Anisna always called him a cynic but he thought of himself as a realist.

"Easy, for you to say. You are not the one being promised to one of them! The bigoted bastards." Wolfram said, muttering the last part under his breath not wanting or in the mood to be chided by his Eldest Brother.

"Wolfram, for all you know Morgif could choose to engage either Gwendal or I." Conrad stated trying to appease his younger brother, knowing that it was futile. Wolfram had a hatred of humans that came from growing up in the time that he had, when the hatred between the two races reached a peak and both were retaliating with force which was leading to ore death and chaos than negotiation and progress.

"As if, that perverted sword has been obsessed with me since I was 30." Morgif was to be given their next Ruler and obviously whomever Morgif chose tonight to be wed to that next Ruler would have to be in close quarters with them. The tone that Wolfram used was clearly to end the current conversation and usually Gwendal would persist on just to annoy his youngest brother but Wolfram had every right to be as snappish as he was. The direction things seemed to be going all indicated that Wolfram would be taking one for the team.

Wolfram loved his country and his people way and would not disappoint either. He saw every day the repercussions of the feud between the Demons and Humans in the people's eyes. He could hold his tongue and go along with all of this. He had to, he was a Prince and he would withstand anything for the lives and betterment of his Countrymen.

==TPOL==

"This process is one that my people hold dear to their hearts and have been using for many millennia. It has originated from our First Maoh Shinou , King in using Earthen terms and has proved to be quite helpful in the selection of our next, future leaders. Most humans do not know of our cultures, so it would not be common knowledge that most of our leaders' are not blood related. I heard talk of hereditary access to the throne earlier and I would like to dispel all rumours surrounding that kind of talk right now." Cecile gestured to the handsome brown haired gentleman who was smiling, what appeared to be genuine smile, to unveil, the mysterious portable stand that had been placed in the middle of the Hall after everyone had been fed.

Though not much food was consumed, everyone was anxious , all heavily anticipating the Demon Queen's choice of a suitor for one of her three ridiculously attractive sons and most likely successor of her kingdom and nutrition was not on the forefront of anyone's mind. Yuuri included though he was not nearly as concerned with Cecile's decision for a successor he was more worried about which son was going to leave this gathering with a fiancé. The youngest of the three still mesmerized him with his seemingly effortless grace and elegance in everything he did; not that Yuuri was watching like some kind of deranged falconer, though from the heat of the glare that Shori was so graciously bestowing on the back of his head, that was obviously not the case.

Everyone after the meal, had gathered restlessly in their Throne Room waiting for Cecile to finish the explanation of a culture, completely obscure to them. The Throne in Shin Makoku was not passed down from generation to generation? Even the thought of that completely escaped them, the Throne on Earth was nothing more than a birth-right. First family obviously had the Privilege of being contemplated first when examining the likely applicants for the Throne. If for whatever reason the First Families' Applicants were ineligible then the Second Family was given the entitlement of being even acknowledged for the throne but with much scrutiny and so on and so forth with the Third Family, Fourth Family... etc. But that had never occurred, so it was at the back of everyone's minds.

"Will all of the eligible candidates for the Throne please step forward and form a straight line? Excellent, now we shall begin."

_Chapter End_

==TPOL==

Sorry if this confused anyone, hopefully the next chapter will clarify. I was just trying to get in as much back story as possible for the two countries.

Next Chapter: Yuuram Finally Meet!

Leave a review and tell me what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, Sorry for the Delay my computer crashed and had to get shipped out to get repaired luckily all of my files were fine but then I had Writer's Block.

Anyways hope you all had a great Christmas and an even better New Year's! This is a new year and i hope to update more frequently.

So without further delay here is Chapter 3!

==tpol== Wolfram

"Forgive me but I was given the impression that they were not one but two Royal Heirs?" Mother inquired as they all sat in the Earthen Military Strategy Room where many Demons Lives were condemned. His mother thought that it was nice that in the room where so many demons lives were sentenced to death would be the room that would start a new Era of peace and forgiving. Wolfram himself just thought that it was rude and more than a little inappropriate. He could tell that both Conrad and Gwendal agreed with him on the sentiment that the humans were over stepping previously highlighted boundaries by their absent mindlessness, but for all he knew they could have purposely chosen to have these kinds of negotiations in this room of death and chaos to intimidate them. Well that was one thing for sure that demons and humans and in common corrupt and devious politicians.

To see Black used so commonly here was a huge culture shock a colour that his own mother whom was the Queen only wore for the most prestigious of events was something that the servants wore. And to see the Earth Monarchy all having Black Hair was more than a little unsettling. Given that he was the Third Heir he was expected to be educated on foreign countries ally or otherwise. So he knew of their hereditary Throne that seemed more like a Birthright than anything else. Back home rulers were chosen on their merit and drive by the one and only Shinou who was more amused than anything in terms of their relations with the humans. He had been perplexed blood meant nothing in terms of leadership; experiences and hardships made good leader. If you grew up pampered before you were even conceived how would you be fit to deal with real world problems when you come into power? But then again that would explain why the humans were so close minded and bigoted. If it was all in the Family that meant that all views were shared and he would be the one most likely to be engaged to either one of the two First Sons.

Not that he minded being engaged to a man, being Demon Nobility and the easy acceptance of such relationships back home. Not having the stress of picking a Ruler out of your hands completely out of your hands really reflected on Demon views.

Morgif the sword that Shinou himself used would be the determinant in deciding who would be wed to whom that night.

It was very easy to see which of the humans were the 'First Family' they were the ones with the elaborate crowns that shone of riches and decadence and they hadn't even been the ones to greet them which further reinforced Wolframs earlier statement that they were rude.

Honestly though seeing so much Black 'misused' was more than a little upsetting, given the prestige the colour had back in Shin Makoku. When they had arrived they had been greeted by the Great Priest of Earth as in what Wolfram would like to assume was their go-to Advisor. There were similarities between the Nobilities not surprisingly seeing as they were both built on the same foundation. Back home this "Great Priest" was a "Great Sage" whom was the Major Religious Leader in both territories seems as if humans held the same reverence to religions as Demons did. But their Great Sage was always a reincarnation of the Original Great Sage whom had a profound bond with Shinou so much so that Shinou could immediately recognize him no rituals or testing needed seeing as Shinou's word had made most of their laws that were refined and re-mastered by following Demon Rulers. They hadn't had one for quite some time the last one they had died and Shinou had suspected and predicted that the next reincarnation would be born in Human territory. Human ignorance would keep them from learning anything of importance of the Demon culture so a double black being born there shouldn't raise any alarm bells. Not like if they were on the best terms with Humans that they could just search any of their territories without them taking that and mistaking it for a declaration of War. That was a little calming knowing that their Great Sage was somewhat safe.

Humans were divided in their worship and had a plethora of Religions of different stature and origin. While in Shin Makoku most of the Religions all circled, concentrated, intensified and unified around Shinou Their Original King. Obviously they were some demons that didn't believe in Shinou's spirit watching over and protecting them but they were few and far between. Nothing like the Earthen blood baths that were disagreements originated from Religion. Back home everyone was told to respect each other's preferences and such disagreements would not have deaths be a consequence. The Non-Believers were left alone and such they didn't bother those who did believe and kept to themselves. Shin Makoku was so large that they didn't even need to see each other at all if they wanted.

This Great Priest had informed them that they would be meeting their Royal Family in their Royal Strategy Room first for formalities and such before they would eat a Royal welcoming Dinner, in their Royal Dining Room and then they would address the audience and proceed with their Royal Tradition of their choosing.

Wolfram mentally took note of how many times the man (whom also had black hair mind you, was black so common?!) said the word Royal and promised to drink a glass of wine for every time. Knowing that, that would be the only thing keeping him sane for the duration of him and his families stay there.

He got it, you're Royalty your rich. If even their Great Priest was pretentious what hope could any of the other members of the Royal Court have? Morgif had been obsessed with him ever since he had been 30 (6 in human terms) had he had snuck into their Archives and saw all of Shinou's possessions and had misguidedly touched the sword spilling blood on it and in the process woke up the slumbering pervert. Given that he was a descendent of Shinou his blood was sufficient and recognizable enough that Morgif had mistaken him for his master but was pleasantly surprised when he saw such a fair lady had awoken him. It took months to get the sword to sleep again as he was intent on seeing Wolfram's face again and was more than shocked to find out that he was in fact a boy, but that revelation did nothing to deter him and before Ulrike had finally put him back in his comatose like state he had promised to protect and serve Wolfram. Wolfram had been 25 (5) when his mother had been made the 25th Maoh of their Great Kingdom and had been more than enraptured by the process and was all the more interested in Morgif and everything he could learn about it. His brothers and mother thought that his curiosity was cute given how much he and Shinou resembled each other. Their Great Priestess (the one at the centre of most of the Shinou worship) had even said that Shinou and Wolfram shared a profound bond when the younger boy had visited the Temple he hadn't even called out to him before Shinou manifested himself and appeared before him. "So I hear that you have some questions for me."

More than shocking Ulrike and the other Maidens whom had to beg weeks and weeks to even get a cold chill that meant that Shinou was there let alone manifesting his whole body and actually answering the questions that the adorable chubby cheeked Wolfram had had for him. No cryptic riddles, no tricks, no pranks just a serious Shinou. When he had been in power more than a small portion of the population had thought that Shinou could see in to the future. Even their Great Sage whom was one of Shinou's closest Friends didn't get the reverence that this small child was getting. And that was the start of a very interesting relationship. Shinou had confided that he saw some of himself in Wolfram looks aside and he knew how the Nobility of the Demon Kingdom behaved when someone had the looks that Wolfram had, and had vowed to protect him. Wolfram confided in him when Gwendal was too hotheaded and brash Conrad was too calm and collected and they were both overly engrossed in whatever Wolfram was doing. He was their Little Brother and Wolfram felt for whoever took his fancy given Gwendal and Conrad's positions in the Military they were very respected and had some power and also taking into consideration that their Mother was the Queen that went a long way and they could be very intimidating when Wolfram was involved.

The fact that the most likely outcome tonight would be him being promised to whatever English Noble took Morgif's fancy.

Morgif was only used when a ruler was to be appointed and was kept in storage for the rest of the time. There was veil of Shinou's blood that was worshipped in his church that they used to awaken Morgif since he was made for Shinou to be used by Shinou. There had been talk of using Shinou's descendents blood instead of his to awaken Morgif for when he was ready so to be presented and to preserve the blood for something more important. Shinou Supremacists were more than a little outraged when news of this new development spread and promised to not support a King or Queen whom was not appointed with Shinou's blood. Most of the time in Shin Makoku religious fanatics kept to themselves but given how popular worshipping Shinou was in the demon Kingdom the more popular 'Priests' held a certain power over communities and people listened to them. Asked them for advice for everyday activities, when they were going through tough times etc. Having more that 47% of the population declare a Ruler ineligible was more than a little threatening. And so the tradition remained and in turn those religious leaders promised to replenish the supply the most sacred way possible.

==Tpol== Queen Miko

"Why yes! How could we have forgotten our second son is Prince Yuuri and he is quite absent minded you know and he's always falling behind. Daiki won't you go and fetch my son he is needed here." She said turning to the Guard standing at the door. She readjusted her crown before turning back around to face the demon family. She had heard rumour upon rumour of the beauty the opposing race had but was shocked that for once they were true. The Demon Queen looked like something one of their more prestigious and talented painters would paint and be sold for a hefty sum at the Auction. While the first two sons looked liked aristocrats the third son was more "pretty" than the traditional handsome that her son Shori pulled off so well but was still beyond words. He looked like the male version of his mother whom was more than gorgeous, who demon genes really packed a punch. The eldest whom had introduced himself as Gwendal Von Voltaire had long hair that was deemed quite inappropriate on Earth for a male Royal to have his hair that long but he managed to pull it off . Long face handsome features with that flowing dark grey hair and his blue eyes that glowed intensely under their artificial lights and his tall and muscular stature he was very appealing to the eyes. He was the Tactician that had turned around the War that Humans and Demons had with one another with his ingenious military brain. He had a very Prestigious position in Demon Military and was not to be taken lightly seeing as he was one of the first on the front lines and he always left a trail of destruction. The second born Conrad Weller was the most classically handsome of the three siblings and has kind brown eyes with short brown hair and a very handsome face. He was said to be one the greatest swordsman in the World and when younger used to compete in Competitions.

Finally the Third son would have made Millions if he was an Earthen Model. No one looked like that, with Voltaire and Weller she could see some human characteristics that were familiar to her and she saw people in the Royal Court whom shared those features quite often. But this Wolfram Von Bielefeld honestly even though him and his mother shared a striking resemblance there was something quite special about seeing such features that usually made women attractive to men displayed in a way that made it seem 'right' on a man. It befuddled her but looking at the boy with the thick, shining honey blonde hair and eyes like the Emeralds she had bought at the Auction a few days earlier. She had been drawn to the because of their size and how the glistened and shined and dare she say that this Demon Prince put them to shame. Even given the boys clear distaste at being there it seemed as if it was natural for him to be sitting upright and with this subtle grace that kept her eyes going back to him to see him doing the most mundane things that he made seem like a Photo Spread in a magazine. His lips were full, his hands dainty, his skin was flawless, and his teeth would make any Dentist cry tears of undisputed joy. Wow she had never even thought such Beauty could be in one person before, she saw how Shori was looking at the blonde and wasn't surprised. If she were in his position then she would be eyeing the blonde as well.

She hoped this Demon Tradition of theirs allowed Shori to be their King not that anyone else was suitable for the job not even Shoji no matter what his parents thought or said about him Shori was the one who was trained to rule a Throne. With Shori as the 'Maou' as the Demons called it, they would have two of the most powerful kingdoms under their Families' hold. With Shori as "Maou" the most likely candidate to rule over Earth after Shori Sen.'s departure would be Shoji.

==tPoL== Wolfram

When the 'absentminded' second Prince finally made time out of his busy schedule to join the rest of them in the Strategy Room, Wolfram was shocked to see that he was wearing Black. A colour that in Shin Makoku meant prominence, rank, stature, prestige etc but here was worn by servants was adorned on the Second Princes Body.

At first he was confused until he saw how the remainder of the Royal Family treated to boy whom looked Wolfram's age. Wolfram had to admit thought he looked decadent in the colour and he was quite handsome and seemed the more humble of the two Princes seeing as he wasn't smirking at him like his elder brother was and looking at him as if he were a piece of meat. He heard tales of how Earthen Males treated their Female Spouses and was disgusted. Demon women could fight any male demon and were taught how to defend themselves even younger than boys were given that females went through puberty before men did. Anisna was what Humans would call a Feminist but they called a Demonist, even though women were treated better in Shin Makoku didn't mean that all was well for them hence why Demonist were needed.

While King Shori, First Royal Advisor Shouma and his wife were all Double Blacks and Wolfram found it strange that both of their sons only seemed to have inherited the black hair. Shori's eyes were a bright brown while Yuuri's seemed somehow murky in their shade of brown.

"Second Prince Yuuri of the Shibuya Royal Family"

Yuuri huh? He seemed to be the less pretentious one here and also seemed to be the most interested in him and his family. A human genuinely curious about Demons? What a peculiar fellow. But the boy's absence was explained when he saw how he interacted with the rest of his family. The awkward and coarse handling the rest of the family had in terms with this Yuuri was a surprise given Earth's hereditary Throne. With the amount of times all three (Shouma, Shori Sen. and Miko) had mentioned Shori was a little unsettling. Didn't they know that they had 2 children.

It was very obvious that he was not 'absent minded" as his Mother pointed out, usually he would feel rage at being lied to and set the nearest …anything ablaze but the grounds were covered in Houseki therefore severely weakening his magic. There were many reasons why him and his family were only staying for a maximum of three days and the Houseki covered floors were one of the main ones. But instead he left sympathetic to the young Prince as much as his bothers and Mother annoyed him he knew they cared and had his best interest at heart.

Wolfram met Yuuri's eyes and was surprised when he got a smile and he genuinely returned it. Maybe the duration of the trip wouldn't be so awful. He could ponder on Yuuri later right now they had a treaty to finalize and it needed his upmost attention.

==TPOL==

Yay Yuuram finally meet!

See you guys next time!


	4. Hints

This chapter is dedicated to these two very sweet people: WolfirePrincess and darkness-has-eyes.

I had this chapter ready and finished but my internet had cut out .

Now on to the story:

~~tHePrIcEoFlOvE~~

"Now that both of your heirs are here we have some very important matters to discuss." Cecile said with a small smile seeing the interaction with Wolfram and this Second Prince Yuuri. The First Prince was as pretenses as the other Nobles they had just left behind. There would need no more such people in their kingdom and especially not so near to the Throne. Morgif would have Wolfram's best intentions at heart, he would even if Wolfram would debunk anything of the like and would always refer to the meddlesome sword's obsession with him. But even though Morgif was infatuated with Wolfram and he was Shinou's sword he still had no effect on the amount of Maryoku that they would find in these Earthlings.

Inter-racial marriages were looked down upon but not outlawed and given the amount of treaties that involved engagements; there was no doubt that members of the Royal Family had Maryoku in them. It would obviously be restricted and detained given the amount of Houseki planted everywhere prohibiting use of any Maryoku. Morgif was a gauge and a detector and he glowed when in the presence of Maryoku. Obviously the more Maryoku the more it glowed. The ferocity and the colour of the glow was telling and at its peak he glowed so bright that the citizens of Shin Makoku had been temporarily blinded for days.

What Gwendal feared was that they wouldn't even get a spark. There were Pure-Blooded Mazoku who had trouble enticing a spark out of the Sword. What hope could they have that humans could live up to their standards? This was one of the biggest fall backs of his mother's plan. While Humans had an hereditary throne, Demons did not. Their leaders were chosen based on tenacity, generosity, sincerity etc. Though just because you started off a certain way did not mean that you would finish that way. And they had had leaders in the past be corrupted by their system and with promises of favours, money, riches, a plethora a beautiful man and women. But one of the more desired features Shinou looked for, heck the first thing he looked for was the amount of Maryoku a Demon possessed, you could have all the talk in the world, be the most sincere but if you had no power to back it up your words and actions would eventually mean nothing. In Shin Makoku having Maryoku was becoming a rarity in itself and those who had it were cherished and praised and asked "_politely"_ to join their military. An honour in itself given the prestige their Military had, especially with their Maryoku users division. Headed by Wolfram himself despite his age given that hewn he had come of age he had been the one to give everyone even their mother temporarily blindness when he held Morgif.

All three of them were in the military and had the top positions. Gwendal a Head in the Strategic Planning Unit, Conrad a Lieutenant in defense and Attack and Wolfram Commanding Officer of the Maryoku Division. They was no doubt that one of them would be wed later on that night and given their positions in the Military it would not be an easy transition. Demons wed to Maous were expected to give up their previous lives in accordance to their new ruler. Setting the tone for the entire kingdom "Start anew with our new Ruler.".

Out of all of them Wolfram would take the transition the hardest given his beauty he would be expected to become a Housekeeper of sorts. Dealing with their guests, planning parties, buying carpets that matched the drapes. It would drive the blonde insane, which was definitely his number one concern going into this.

"Yes there have been some high tensions for centuries, and hopefully today all of that can be put to rest and we can all forgive and forget and more importantly move on. And come tighter to fight an even bigger enemy Belar."

"Why yes Belar, but we will speak of him after the announcement of the engagement. I don't mean to offend but we did have an arrangement." Cecile responded coolly.

"Of course and we will abide by your terms. Now I'm sure that we are al curious to find out more of this ritual that your people have been using for years." Shori Sen. responded.

"You will find out along with the other guests after our dinner. We don't really allow anyone to have any advantages given our Non-Hereditary Throne. I hope you understand if the Aristocrats at home would have a fit, rightfully so if we were to disregard tradition just to seem like grateful guests." she replies sipping the wine that they had been served upon entering the room.

"I do believe that you all were promised a tour of the premises." King Shori said trying to change the subject and at that Cecile actually looked interested.

"That is true, would you mind Your Majesty?"

"Of course he wouldn't Your Excellence." Shouma said joining the conversation for first time.

"Shori would be more than elated to be honored to show you around and then escort your sons to their rooms after giving them a tour."

"I like the idea of that." Cecile said and it was decided.

~~ThePriceOfLove~~

"Why do you wear black?" Wolfram asked now that he and Yuuri were alone. His mother loved romance and she could see something budding between the two of them and had made it so that Yuuri would be the Earthen Heir to escort and show him around the premises.

_As she neared the door she suddenly looked back. Cecilie looked at Yuuri curiously, "How old are you, my dear boy?" Miko interjected quickly, "He's 16". Yuuri rolled his yes, he was 17. _

_Cecilie's eyes glowed and her smile grew. "Well then wouldn't it be more appropriate for your Second Son to escort Wolfram seeing as that they're so close in age?"_

_"Didn't we just agree that Shori would be the one escorting you sons?" Shouma asked trying to get the Demon Queen back on track. _

_"Yes but given your Eldest's uniform I would assume that he's in the Military so are my two Eldest and they are around the same age. While Wolfram here is in our Military but he's in a Division that holds no grounds here and Yuuri is so much closer to his age. I would be a bit boring for Wolfram and he doesn't handle being bored well" Wolfram huffed in a annoyance and crossed his arms over his chest as Gwendal leaned down and whispered in his ears something that made the blonde bright red and lost the attitude. _

_"But-" Shouma was cut off by Cecile with a sharp glare. _

_"Is there something wrong with your son?" _

_"No there's nothing wrong with him but we thin-" "Good then it's decided Second Prince Yuuri will be Wolfram's Tour Guide."_

Yuuri looked a bit shocked at the abrupt question but responded nonetheless and slowed down to answer him, "Is there a problem with me wearing black?" He queried back curious.

"No, there's nothing wrong with it. I'm just curious as to why one of the Heirs to the throne is wearing the same coloured clothing as the servants, maids and handymen." Wolfram stated simply, walking to Yuuri's slowed pace.

"You're very brash, I think I like that." There was so much pussyfooting around him that he had had a shortage of people like Wolfram, thankfully Murata kept him in check, even if he was the Heir Spare he was still an Heir and the people loved Royalty rather estranged or adjacent. What Wolfram said was the truth though.

"I speak the truth and I'm very curious."

"Not a good combination for a Noble."

"Why yes but I'm pretty so I get away with it." That startled a laugh out of Yuuri and brought a smile to Wolfram's face. _"_Wow who_ knew that he could get better looking?" _Yuuri couldn't help but think.

"I'm sure that you've been able to get away with a lot with a face like that."

"A face like what?" Wolfram had been complimented on his beauty from the time his father's seed had hit his mother's egg, he was curious to say the least as to what the Earthen Prince had to say to him. He had heard them all and when he said all he meant all.

"A face of beauty and a hint of mischief." Yuuri said stopping quite suddenly looking straight into Wolfram's eyes. Causing the Third Prince to blush and ducked his head to try to hide it, at the sincerity of his words.

"Are you saying that I look mischievous?" He asked peering up through thick blonde lashes. Emerald gems sparkling up at him. Yuuri was a few inches taller than Wolfram. Neither of them as tall as their brother's but perfect heights for their ages. Not that Yuuri wanted to be as tall as Shori was when he was 17. The man had been a Sasquatch and had towered over everyone from the beginning even their father.

"Yes you look like you'd be quite the handful." Yuuri said trying to get the words out kind of stuck as Wolfram looked like if he was posing for some Elite fashion Shoot. The Blonde Prince was now leaning on the balcony. His fingers twiddling with his hair and the wind making the blonde tresses blowing lightly in the air.

"Isn't that the best kind of handful though?" He asked teasingly quite shocked with how he was responding to this human Prince of all things. It was like they were friends for years heck this level of familiarly was bordering on lover rather than friendship.

"If you want to think of it like that. But personally I agree with you." Yuuri said coming up behind the Blonde Prince breathing into his ear.

Wolfram turned around to find Yuuri right behind him if he were anyone else he would have harshly pushed them off and singed of some hair but he found himself relaxing around the other Prince. Yuuri had no clue what he was doing or what had come over him. The banter between the two of them could only exist between people who have known each other for years and he and Wolfram had known each other for a half an hour. Yuuri never acted like this with guest, usually Shori was the one flirting with them and here Yuuri was all over Wolfram. The wind had blown and then bam Wolfram's scent assaulted his nostrils in the best way possible. He couldn't explain it like something in him was telling no screaming at him to get close to this Prince. Yuuri was elated when he remembered that he had heard that the Demon Throne wasn't hereditary after seeing Wolfram for the first time, although at first he had thought that it was a rumour and hadn't cared. But when he had first laid eyes on Wolfram ,he had hoped that there some truth to it. If not there was no doubt that Shori would have been promised to his favourite Prince or the Prince of his preference and if the way that he was eying Wolfram was any kind of gauge as to whom that Prince would have been. At least this way he had a shot. Funny he had never had these kinds of thoughts about men before.

And here he was with a guy he met 30 minutes ago having some very impure thoughts about, especially on this ledge tat Wolfram was already bent over on. He felt so out of his element, f the Great priest was to catch wind of this he would be put in Solitary Confinement to think about his "sins". But nonetheless he was somewhat scared; he had visions of him and Wolfram doing some very very _**very**_ naughty things. Of course Yuuri wasn't a Virgin his father had sold his virginity to the highest bidder hoping that Yuuri would impregnate a girl of high standing and actually pull his weight and be of use for once. So he knew when ...down there was happy/excited and he knew _exactly_ how he was responding to being in such close quarters with Wolfram. He could only hope that a certain part of his body would behave and not have it become awkward between him and Wolfram.

Yuuri didn't know what had come over him as he was still invading Wolfram's personal space but he got this sudden urge to sniff him and for once he abided. He for once didn't fight his instincts and took one big whiff and found himself in the joint of Wolfram's neck. He had always had better senses than his brother but had learned to keep them on the down low, since Shori hated to be upstaged.

Wolfram's breath was caught in his throat as he wondered if Yuuri knew what he was doing. And he let out a gasp when he felt a wet appendage making its presence know and he felt his knees buckle underneath him and then felt himself be steadied as Yuuri with reflexes better than what he had heard of for humans quickly righted him with impossibly large and warm hands on his hips. And Yuuri being ever the opportunist used Wolfram's fall as leverage and pulled Wolfram closer to him. Pulling Wolfram's head onto his shoulder as he continued his ministrations on Wolfram's neck which had now evolved into sucking. Wolfram could've sworn that he saw Yuuri's hair grow but his vision had turned so hazy that he couldn't be sure.

"Y-Yuuri" The human had taken to undoing the top buttons of his shirt, pulled it down the newly free fabric and went to town lavishing his clavicle with attention. At least he was smart enough not to nibble on his neck toward where anyone could see.

"Hmm?" Couldn't Wolfram see that he was busy.

"Yuuri?" He let out a shocked gasp as he felt the other boy bite harshly on his clavicle. How were his teeth so sharp? He hid his face in Yuuri's shoulder , effectively exposing himself even more to the other Prince, as to try and muffle his noises.

"Yeah?" He huffed annoyed, lifting his head not even to look at Wolfram but to blow on his slicked neck. Yeah definitely this wasn't the place for this.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" Wolfram asked through pants. He had no idea why he was encouraging this. Even if he was in a foreign land that did nothing to deter him in the past and he had "caused" international incidents on less. Yuuri still didn't look up just paused for a minute before lowering his hands from Wolfram's hips to where they were now on his ass. He grabbed it and hefted the blonde up onto him, resting him on his waist. Wolfram's leg unconsciously wrapped themselves around Yuuri's waist to steady himself.

"So now you decide to work?" He asked glaring at his legs, "Traitors"

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt his legs touch the floor and realized that they weren't on the balcony anymore. Yuuri had actually placed him in front of him in the room that they were now in, which looked to be a storage room of sorts and when he looked up he held back a gasp. This definitely wasn't that Yuuri that he went up here with. Yuuri was a boy the same age as him while this, this was a _man_ standing in front of him. His gaze was intense and all-knowing at the same time. He had this aura about him that was actually tangible Wolfram felt that if he could move his arms and lifted them around them in the atmosphere that he would be able to feel it. But of course his arms were now dead weight and his whole body was just frozen. But even though this man looked powerful and dangerous at the same time there was this gnawing in him that no matter what he did he wouldn't come to harm with the man around. Before he could question the man, as much as he wanted to his mouth was stuck as well, said man approached him. Backing Wolfram into the wall.

The Double Black he noted smirked at him and lifted his arms...to button up Wolframs' buttons. He fixed him up to make him presentable working up the poor blonde again. When he was finished he stood up straight nothing like Yuuri's height but more like his father's and his brother's.

In this deep voice that did _things_ to Wolfram. "The Garden, get me to take you to The Garden." He leaned forward to gently caress Wolfram's cheek; he then leaned down and pecked him on the cheek, before his body in enveloped in a blue light. Wolfram saw with his own eyes as the man seemingly deaged to the teenager that he was enjoying the company of earlier. He saw his hair shorten, his height decreases but more importantly he saw the sharp majestic black eyes turn back to the wide bland brown.

Yuuri the Yuuri he had come to know was looking around the room as if trying to recall how he got there in the first place and then his gaze fell on Wolfram and he had the decency to look sheepish.

"I blacked out again didn't I? I'm so sorry sometimes I just get so lost in my head and then the next thing I know hours have passed and I don't know where I am, who I'm with and most importantly I have no recollection of what I did."

Wolfram was still frozen, "Wolfram are you alright. Are you ill is that why your face is so red and you looked so flushed?"

"T-the Garden." Wolfram sputtered out, the last and the only words the mysterious elder Yuuri had said to him, stuck in his head.

"Huh? The Garden." Yuuri looked puzzled for a minute before he understood looking a little pensive

"Oh the Garden." Wolfram seemed to have snapped out of it now and had full control of his body.

"Yes the Garden. You promised to take me to the garden." Very curious about what the _other_ Yuuri wanted from him. What was so special about this garden?

"I actually can't."

"And why ever not?"

"It's out of bounds to everyone including the Nobles my Uncle is the King and even he hasn't attempted to go there especially given the rumours about how dangerous it is to go there." He said looking sheepish again and was scathing the back of his head, the gesture showing Wolfram that he was nervous about something. Probably getting caught his family didn't seem to keen to him.

"I didn't take you for a wimp." Wolfram said walking past Yuuri throwing the comment over his shoulder as he made his way outside the stuffy room.

"I'm not a wimp!" The history he had with that nickname bringing an edge to his voice that of no fault of Wolfram's and he was about to apologize until he saw the amused look on his stupid, stupid pretty face.

"Kind of sounds like wimp talk to me."

"Well maybe you need to get your ears checked Lord Brat." He said recalling the nickname that Gwendal had whispered into his youngest brother's ears. Wolfram looked shocked for a moment before recalling what had just transpired with the other Yuuri assaulting him. The boy obviously had Mazoku blood flowing through his veins and being in such close proximity to another Mazoku and especially one with Wolfram's amount of Maryoku it had to of triggered something within him and whatever it was Wolfram was sure that it was going to be very interesting to watch. Demons had better sense than humans hence why Yuuri could have heard what Gwendal had said.

"I quite like you Yuuri." Wolfram said outright looking straight into the other Prince's brown eyes whose brown eyes had widened.

"I quite like you too, Wolfram." And they stayed like that, not stuck but just enjoying the peace and quiet and each other's company.

"Wolfram!" "Wolfram!" "Prince Yuuri!" Both Princes jumped and turned around to see all three of their brothers making their way to them. Gwendal Von Voltaire and Conrad Weller looked harried and frantic while Shori was taking his sweet time. Yuuri rolled his eyes, but was abruptly pushed out of the way of the brothers' reunion. Both Conrad and Gwendal enveloped Wolfram into a tight hug.

_"Huh, is that what a real sibling relationship looks like?" _Yuuri couldn't help but think.

"Alright, alright I'm fine, not dead. You can let go of me now you know!" Wolfram said pushing his elder brothers off of him.

"Of course we were worried you had wondered off and disappeared. We're on foreign land! Of course we were worried."

"You should know better than to just disappear like that."

"I'm sorry but I was under the impression that I'm an adult now? I don't need you two coddling me." Wolfram huffed arms around his chest.

Conrad looked patient and smiled at his younger brother," We know you are Wolfram we're just being over protective as usual." trying to appease Wolfram knowing how he could get when he decided to throw a real tantrum.

Shori interjected, "We have a ball to prepare for, and now that we've found our wayward brothers I think it would be wise for us to get ready for said ball."

"Yes, yes. It is of the upmost importance. Come one Wolfram Mother is waiting for you. She said that she would be the one dressing you for this evening."

"Oh, Shinou." He was so worried about what his mother was planning that when he passed by the balcony that had started it all he didn't even notice the scorch marks on the marble floor and definitely didn't see the looks on Gwendal and Conrad's faces as they caught a whiff of their brother. Worry no longer clouding their senses, you didn't need to be a Demon to feel their rage.

~!~!~!ThePriceOfLove~!~!~!~!~

Yuuri's Demon heritage is showing!

So what did you guys think?

Leave a review and let me know :p

Next Chap: Confrontation and the Coronation


	5. Confrontation

"What do you think you're doing?" Shori questioned as soon as the Demon Princes were out of earshot.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Yuuri asked baiting his Elder brother.

Shori's eyes narrowed, "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." "And I'm pretty sure you knew exactly what I was doing."

" Ah ha! So I was right then."

Yuuri looked at him skeptically, "What were you right about?"

"I was right about what you were doing!"

"No I was talking about what you were talking about."

"And I was talking about what you were doing."

"No Shori you were talking about what I was _talking_ about, not what I doing."

"Huh?"

"Don't look like that; you're the one that started this conversation on what I was talking about."

"Yuuri I was talking about what you were talking about not doing!"

"Shori that's exactly what I just said!"

"Enough! You think you're oh so smart don't you. A few good grades and suddenly you're the cat's meow." Shori seethed, brown eyes ablaze with anger.

"A few good grades? A few? Shori I'm in your class at school for Kami's sake and I'm two years younger than you."

"Regardless of Mom and Dad having to picking up after your slacker self, you aren't any better than anyone. For some reason the Demon Queen seemed to take a liking to you. But don't relish in anything, there is no **way** that you are going to end up with Prince Wolfram tonight." Shori said smirking, wanting Yuuri to bash his face in.

_"Wait what?"_ As much as Shori annoyed and belittled him, Yuuri had never had a thought as violent as that about his brother _ever_.

_"I'm blacking out; I haven't done that in years! And I want to hurt my (albeit annoying, intrusive, rude) brother? What's wrong with me?"_

**"Absolutely nothing"**, he heard a deep voice whisper. But before he could even try to figure out where the voice came from Shori pulled him from his thoughts.

"-uri! Yuuri! , are you even listening to me?!"

"Yeah, yeah Shori I get the gist of it. I feel that I'm better than everyone, I'm an embarrassment of a Prince, the unwanted Second Child, and blah blah failure, blah blah disappointed." Yuuri droned deadpanned shocking Shori who narrowed his eyes again and looked as if he had a retort before closing his mouth and giving Yuuri another look at that infamous insufferable smirk.

"What no comeback?" Yuuri asked in an attempt to rile up his brother.

"No, no comeback. Just some information."

He walked forward leaned over and whispered into Yuuri's ear and as he was leaving Shori heard the tell tale signs of a room being destroyed and smiled relishing in Yuuri's frustrated grunts and groans and walked off, passing by some shocked maids and servants who were not used to seeing the First Son smiling like he was. The servants were working overtime Cecilie's Welcome Dinner had been the night before and tonight they were going to follow a Shin Makoku Royal Inauguration Ceremony that was traditional in their Country... He did have guests to impress you know.

==The Price Of Love==

"Mother for the last time I'm not wearing anything in that colour!" Wolfram said from where he was hiding behind the standing mirror. As much as his Mother's enthusiasm annoyed him, it wasn't the only reason he was so hesitant to undress in front of her and his older brothers. He was adamant that Yuuri had left behind marks and only Shinou knew how his mother would react.

"But Wolfie~, you'd look so cute!"

"I'm not going for cute!"

Gwendal and Conrad just watched from a distance as their mother proceeded to chase their younger brother around the room.

"Why do you think Wolfram's so hesitant change in front of Mother?" Conrad asked his elder brother.

"I think we both know that reason." To say that Gwendal was shocked at the Human Prince's behaviour would be an understatement. _"But what's got me the most confused is Wolfram's reaction." _, Gwendal thought to himself.

Wolfram in the past had caused international incidents with a lethal combination of his looks and temper before and he had had no qualms about putting Foreign Dignitaries in their place, _"So what's so special about the Human Prince that Wolfram hadn't fought back?"_

Maybe it was the Houseki that was affecting Wolfram so negatively? No Wolfram had fought on Human Territories with twice as much exposure to Houseki and had been victorious.

Maybe it was the food, air, climate? Gwendal knew that he was grasping at straws but he knew of his younger brother's distaste of humans. It was not the first time he and Conrad had untimely walked in on Wolfram with Foreign Princes but the first time that Wolfram had been seen doing anything but glaring at a human. _"Mother had always had an eye for these things, and once again she is proven right."_

Before they had approached the two; him, Conrad and First Prince Shori had stood and watched the interaction between their brothers. Wolfram had been teasing the Earthen Prince and the Prince was giving as good as he got. What surprised Gwendal the most was the small smile on Wolfram's face as he and Prince Yuuri bickered with each other.

Most of the time Wolfram had to put on quite a show of convincing Foreign royalty that he cared for them and it was overplayed and dramatic and Wolfram himself got a kick out of it. But with this Prince Yuuri, Wolfram acted shy and demure not as his usual character. But genuine was the fond look on his younger brother's face, to a Prince who Gwendal was more than sure had just molested him in some way prior to them showing up.

"Wolfie! What do I see here?" Huh Mother seemed to have finally gotten Wolfram out of his clothes, if his indignant "Mother!" was any indication. And they were off their Mother asking invasive questions;

"How big was he Wolfie? Does he trim?, Is his hair black all over if you know what I mean?, What about endurance? Could he keep up with you? , How was he as a kisse-."

"Mother!" Wolfram screamed completely red in the face, he was shirtless now showing off a trail of red love bites that went from his neck all across his shoulder.

"What? Wolfie I was your age once you know! I remember being in my 80s quite well actually; you couldn't not find me in a corridor somewhere with the beau of the week-."

"Mother! Can you stop please?" Wolfram asked, no begged and Conrad took pity on him so he intervened, "Wolfram why don't you get the servants to help you get dressed." Wolfram looked at his gratefully and grabbed his shirt and rushed out of the room in mere seconds.

Cecile turned to her oldest sons with a smirk on her face only for it to fall off when she saw their facial expressions. "What?"

"Don't you think that was little inappropriate?" Conrad asked, "But Conrad~ Wolfie was actually embarrassed for once! He's usually so shameless with his endeavours, he was blushing and stuttering! Let a Mother have this. You both know how proud that boy, and this Prince Yuuri is certainly interesting." Cecile stated fixing her hair in the mirror, she had been dressed and ready to go for the pas half an hour.

"There were fresh scorch marks on the floor a few centimeters away from where the Prince and Wolfram were standing." Gwendal stated alerting their Mother who turned to look at them worriedly.

"What do you think that means? Wolfie is too smart to use his Maryoku in this territory so it had to have been... Prince Yuuri? But that makes no sense are you sure that they were fresh?"

Conrad nodded his head, "Affirmative they smudged when we stepped on them."

"Huh turns out the Earthen Prince is showing some very promising capabilities." Cecilie said with a smile, she liked seeing Wolfram being flustered.

"Humans have no Maryoku this we are certain off and given the severity of the scorched marble-."

"Wait did you just say marble?! The human Prince somehow scorched marble of all things?"

"Yes it would appear he did, as I was saying. It is very apparent that that boy has some very strong, very old Maryoku in his blood stream."

"How do you know that?" Cecilie asked confused and curious.

"We smelled it in the air."

"Smelled what?"

Conrad sighed, "The Great Temple."

"It's no wonder why he ... assaulted Wolfram, we all know how he smells to unmated and untamed Demons."

"We could feel it in the air around us too. Its presence was suffocating and we had trouble walking."

"Wait so you mean to tell me that, this Earthen Prince's Maryoku's smell and feel reminded you of..."

"Shinou's presence."

"What do you think we're dealing with here?" Cecilie asked serious, this was huge and adding to the fact that they were practically surrounded by Houseki and this mere human boy's Maryoku managed to intimidate her sons? This was unheard of, only Shinou was rumored to have been able to properly use Maryoku and not be restrained by the presence of Houseki on Human Land. But Shinou was a Mazoku King, a trained warrior and an excellent Maryoku user. Ulrike had told them that he had practiced for years before he couldn't feel the weight of Houseki anymore. This Human Boy who obviously had to be at least half-Demon was making history unknowingly.

Wolfram's strong Maryoku presence must have triggered something in the boy for him to have reacted as he had. Her son was a fire and most Maryoku users took to him like moths and this Prince Yuuri was no different. Maybe that was why Wolfram felt no need to fight back, Wolfram had always had incredible instincts what with him being one of nature and all and if it was one thing the Blonde Prince listened to was his gut.

Wolfram subconscious had been afraid to stand up to the Human Prince. That was a startling discovery, seeing as her son had beat _her_ in Training Spars, Exhibition Spars etc. before with no such qualms.

"If I was a betting man I would say he could be one of the strongest Maryoku Users ever." Gwendal said gravely, you would think that he would be ecstatic with the news? No the amount of power this Yuuri had was worrying he could only hope that Morgif chose him to be betrothed to Wolfram so that him and Wolfram could train him properly before the Humans found out about their Second Prince's genetics.

This could get very bad very fast, the Humans were about to come head-to-head with their biggest fears. Maryoku and they would be seeing tonight how many of them had it, taking Humans out of their comfort zone was never a good idea. And they doing it in a very Large Scale in front of the most influential, powerful and wealthy of the humans. If this went bad there would be hell to pay and his family looked like the perfect scapegoats and not to mention that they were severely weakened.

Gwendal sighed, what he wouldn't give for a knitting needle right now.

==Eht Ecirp Fo Evol==

"Ugh!"

Yuuri screamed into his pillow in frustration the Officially Translated Demon Qualification Notice crumbled up in a ball on the floor. Of course Shori had been right, of course.

"What am I going to do? I thought I had a shot with him but of course I get fucked over!" Yuuri screamed as he knocked over the table beside his bed, the satisfaction of breaking something only calmed him down for a second before he started screaming again. Why couldn't anything go his way once?! Huh?! He groaned in frustrations as he started punching the pillows trying to get rid of some of his aggression.

**"Such Language is unbecoming of a Prince."** Yuri shot up for his bed, throwing the battered pillow to the side looking around the room for the deep voice, and saw nothing just the broken vase's shattered pieces and the flower and it's petal's. He got off his bed and searched under it, behind the curtains in the closet only to come out empty handed. He finally looked behind his standing mirror still not finding anyone hiding, he leaned back and did another once over, "Have I gone mad?"

**"No not quite."** Yuuri jumped back and looked at his reflection only to see... someone that was definitely not him.

"Who the fuck are you?"

**"Tsk tsk, such language is inappropriate."**

"You want to know what else is inappropriate. Just randomly showing up in people's mirrors like some kind of creeper! Are you some kind of voyeur?"

**"You would think that you would recognize yourself."**

"You look nothing like me!"

**"Oh really?"**

"Yes really."

**"All right fine then, but I have one question for you does this look familiar?"** The man in the mirror said before turning around and lifting the back of his shirt up showing Yuuri his lower back. Yuuri gasped as he saw a familiar scar from when he had tried to run away when he was younger and had fallen off his horse. No one knew about that incident so there was no way that this was some kind of Prank. Yuuri himself took off his shirt and gazed at his back and lo and behold the scars matched to a tee. This was startling discovery, "I think I need to sit down."

**"Do you believe me now?"**

"I need you to shut up! I need to think this through." What was happening to him first of all he blacked out in front a Foreign Prince, he had been four seconds away from punching Shori right in the face to try and get that smug smirk off his brother's face and here he was now talking to an apparent older version of himself.

Yuuri's legs felt like jelly and he landed on the floor undeterred by the pain and gathered his head in his arms and groaned,_ "What is wrong with me today?"_

**"Wolfram."**

Yuuri's head shot up and he looked at this older version of him incredulously, "What are you on about?"

**"Wolfram is the answer to your question is he not?"**

"Are you serious?"

**"Dead. Yuuri think about it. You haven't blacked out in years and you blacked out today. Shori has been insufferable for as long as you can remember but you've never felt the urge to maliciously harm him, prank him? Yes, embarrass him? Yes, Insult him? Yes but to seriously harm him? No, right now at your age you're not that kind of person, nor or you capable of something like that. Think about it what's been so different about today? And you were barely in a room with the other demons for more than a half an hour. So answer my question. "**

Yuuri looked pensive before shaking his head, "Yeah Wolfram is the only thing different."

**"So what does that tell you?"**

"That I need to stop talking to my future self in the mirror?"

**"No Yuuri you've studied Demonology think boy, think."**

Yuuri looked thoughtful as he pondered on what older him was saying, "According to the books in the library and the books that Murata got me, my reaction to Wolfram is similar to that of a ... Demon meeting their mate... Fuck." Yuuri seethed as he realized what had happened earlier.

He had felt this aching when Wolfram's scent hit his nose a calling, _"Get closer, love, protect, closer, shelter"_ It made sense now why he had blacked out in the first place. They had been above the Garden the when he and Wolfram had stopped to talk. The Garden had the least Houseki as it was built by one of his Grandmother's who was a Full-Blood Demon.

Looking at the mirror with conviction Yuuri asked voice dead serious, "What are you to me?". It was all coming together in his head but he just wanted to hear this alternate version of himself say it.

**"I'm the embodiment and physical conduit of your Maryoku."** Yuuri's eyes widened, "What does that even mean?" he asked.

**"That as long as you use Maryoku untrained, I will appear to guide and help you and in dire situations I ****_will_**** take control."**

"Like earlier today and all those other times I blacked out?"

**"Yes."**

"What was so dire that you needed to take control today?" Yuuri asked, Wolfram's response to him after he came too was suspicious and he was curious to find out why he had behaved the way he had.

**"We had to lay claim."**

"Lay claim on what."

**"On Wolfram."**

3

2

1

"EH?!" Yuuri's eyes were the closest they'd ever been to popping out.

"You did what?!"

**"Laid claim."**

"How?"

**"By-"**

"You know what? Let me cut you off right there I don't want to know. Why on Earth did you 'lay claim' on Wolfram?"

**"Because he is ours."**

Yuuri let out a bitter snort at that to the confusion of his mirrored image and got up off the floor,

**"What?"**

"Oh he's ours you say?" Yuuri was making his way around the room looking for the paper he had carelessly discarded earlier.

**"Yes, he's ours."**

"Oh really?" He found it under his bed and reached for it.

**"Yes really."**

"Alright then explain this then." Yuri uncrumpled the paper and straightened it out for his mirror self to see.

**"What am I looking at?"**

"Just read the whole thing."

**"Alright then, 'Qualifications For the Demon Ruler Test' No.1 Must have Demon Ancestry. Apparently that's the only rule. The Earthen Royal family has narrowed down the Applicants to 300 in total. Applicants can be of any age or sex. Applicants must be Earthen Born. Applicants must have experience in dealing with various forms of paperwork. I seriously doubt anyone in Shin Makoku wrote that these translators are subpar."**

"Keep reading you haven't even gotten to the best part yet."

**"Applicants must have working reproductive systems; yeah I was right these translators of yours suck. And finally Applicant's must be at least 1- Oh fuck."**

"Oh fuck is right." If Yuuri were in a better mood he would tease himself about using the language his mirror self had just scolded him on.

**"And you're?"**

"17"

**"And it says here."**

"18 years and older to be eligible."

== The Price Of Love==

The response to the last chapter has been overwhelming! Thanks so much for your continued support! Usually as you guys know it takes me longer to write chapters but I was so inspired by the response that it just came out of me!

I was wondering what do you guys think about Mpreg for the story? Leave a review and let me know!

Or just leave a review below that works too :P.

Until Next Time!

~Byeee~


	6. Initiation Stage 1&2

The Price of Love Chap 6

The plot is heavy with this one, seriously guys this story just got real. Longest Chapter so far;

Enjoy!

_Initiation Stage 1-2_

~The~ Price~ Of~ Love~

"Yuuri!" The second prince looked up from his book on _Demonology_ to see his mother looking pissed as usual (at least when she was in his vicinity). He had been planning to go to the Inauguration Selection of sorts but after the conversations he had had with his brother and his apparent other/future self. Both conversations had drained him mentally and he had taken initiative and decided that he wouldn't be present to see Wolfram handed off to someone else and then to never see the blonde prince again.

Yuuri was adamant with his decision and though he could feel Miko's glare he refused to lift his head and simply turned the page and continued with his fruitless reading (not that it would come in handy but still). Murata had slipped him some books on _Demonology_ and on the cover of the book he was currently reading had something that involved Social Economics so no one really cared when they saw him knee deep in the books. All of them had covers related to his Earthen Education while he was ironically educating himself on Demon Culture or Mazoku as they preferred to be called.

Any books, scrolls, notepads etc any recording of Demonoly in any form of media was to be burned or handed over to the authorities which was ludicrous , seeing as Demons themselves knew all too well any and everything about Humans. So they had a knowledgeable 'enemy' while they themselves were _forced_ to remain ignorant because of some _senescent_ and _moulding_ law. But the Royals of Earth were more concerned about their vineyards than about their lacking sensibilities.

How Murata got the books he would never know, he didn't ask knowing better. Another reason to feel bitter towards whomever was chosen tonight, because they would be leaving with Murata as well, granted seeing as his high ranking Diplomatic Position and given that he was the Great Priest's eldest son. Only superior members of the church were allowed and granted by law to have access to any thing related to Demonology or more accurately anything unsinged/ripped/ruined related to Demonology or Demon culture. And given the extensive laws surrounding the banned literature items such as those were kept under lock and key. Well actually more likely given that it wasn't the Stone Age anymore; security cameras, lasers, motion sensors etc.

Murata Ken and him had been close friends for a while much to the astonishment of his parents who wondered what Murat saw in Yuuri. And then they came to the conclusion that Murata was using Yuuri to get closer to _Shori_. Yuuri honestly could be bothered.

"Mother" Yuuri refused to look up from his book but he could feel her seething knowing how much she _hated_ people being rude to her; he was internally smirking while on the outside he was as stoic the next guy. Not really bothered with bothering her she could combust and Yuuri wouldn't really care for anything except how to get the smell out of his carpets and drapes (it had taken him a long ass time to get a matching pair that he actually liked).

"Yuuri what do you think you're doing? Why aren't you dressed?" She asked rhetorically, it was pretty obvious why Yuuri wasn't dressed he just figured that she wanted to hear him say it himself. While she sounded somewhat calm and composed Yuuri knew her and if she wasn't a Queen she would have had him over her knee one arm holding him down and the other brandishing a belt. It was refreshing and invigorating to see the equanimous Queen rattled by her youngest son's lack of care. Miko was all about rules, regulations, deadlines, and pleasing guests etc. She played the part of a dutiful Queen quite well and went above her pay grade most of the time not that she minded. Yuuri was sure that if the woman ever stopped then she would surely drop dead, she was one of those people that always needed to be doing something all the time.

As a Wife and Mother though she left a lot to be desired; only ever sparring a glance his way if Shori was near him and as a wife let's just say that she got around. While the Kingdom saw a loving, caring Queen; Yuuri saw the woman that had used him to garner sympathy when he had been a wee tot.

Remember when he had said that one of his 'friends' had attempted to kidnap his mother and how he had felt guilty for years afterwards? To his surprise when he had been around 10 he had been playing hide and seek with Ken and had decided to hide in his mother's office and has stumbled into a a table causing all the papers on said table to go flying everywhere, and in his haste to get everything back in order stumbled upon a somewhat hidden drawer under her desk and him being a curious child opened it to find a diary inside. And lo and behold Mother dearest planned the whole thing since at the time she had been Public Enemy Number One when she had banned abortions and increased their budget and raised taxes so yeah it hadn't been a good year for her. So after being kidnapped and 'tortured' she had enticed a war that they had won, and what was something that people loved more than the 'battered' winner.

Yuuri had always found the story they sold to the public a bit suspicious it had been an attempted kidnapping Queen Miko hadn't even left the castle grounds but all the papers had the same thing that she had been held captive for a few weeks and had been tortured with cigarettes and hot wax. There had been 'exclusive' pictures of the scars that Miko had as a reminder of the horrors that she had endured, funny cause last time Yuuri checked his mother's skin was more than just flawless. If she had a pimple or even the slightest blemish she would awaken the entire castle with her screams of disgust. And even if the scars she 'adorned' were of a real experience she would've had them 'discreetly' removed just like she had done in the past with possible siblings for Yuuri and all the men that she cheated on his father with.

Not that Shouma was a saint in anyway, he wasn't the King so he wasn't abided to the same laws and had a infinite amount of freedom when compared to Shori Sen. The Senate couldn't say anything about his father's reckless, philanderous, destructive and careless behaviour and disregard for many reasons. First of all they really had no say in what the King's relatives got up to. Also even if Shori Sen. stepped down there was no way that Shouma would be King, he wasn't the public's favourite but more importantly he wasn't the Senate's favourite (and it really should be the opposite way around shouldn't it?). Next unbeknownst to Shouma ,who was regarded by many as a disgraceful Royal drunk with too loose a tongue, that the Senate already had plans to take away his privilege and they were going to use his son to do it. Miko whom was Public Best Friend Number One wasn't really an issue now but the First Family had a terrible tendency to go from hot to cold ridiculously fast and the fluctuations weren't really comforting to neither the Senate nor the Public. Miko would be dealt with if she became a problem that was a given but the question was when would she screw up and how big a mess would it be?

The last time Miko 'screwed up' the people had been so offended by her that they had demanded her head to be used on the Guillotine ,for show, that they had in their castle's gardens as a homage to their history as the superior race on Earth, i.e when they had stolen Earth from the Demons. There was no other way to play this other than as a 'waiting game'.

All too many people fell for Miko's facade but Yuuri knew better and because of his mother's deceit it made him much better at reading people. After that revelation he could never look at her the same and he suspected that she figured that he was in the dark about her transgressions, not that he was surprised she had always taken him for a fool. And who was he to disappoint?

"Because I don't plan on going, mother"

Miko narrowed her eyes as she gathered herself, Yuuri smirked he loved getting under her skin, "What do you mean you don't plan on going. Shibuya Yuuri you are the Second Heir! You can't just decide on a whim that you have any say in what is planned for you. Gather your things Hilda will bring your crown and so help my Kami if you aren't down stairs in 15 minutes you'll be placed into training until you learn your place." She left in a _fury_ after that, Yuuri was sure that she would have to get her makeup redone she was a stress sweater. He used her for entertainment while she used him as a political pawn a fair trade if you asked him.

==Love Of Price The==

The Mazoku Royalty were treated to a Welcoming Dinner, then an Inanition Dinner and then a Farewell Dinner. All of the Dinners being so close together would seem like over kill to the average person also seeing as the Demon Dignitaries were only staying for a maximum of five days and a minimum of three days as the Earthen Soil was littered with Houseki. Tensions were high and no one wanted to unknowingly offend anyone seeing as humans were more than just ignorant when it came to anything related to Demonology. His parents had enlisted the help of the Great Priest or Monk as he was called seeing as they were stationed in Japan right now, to help them and to make things go as smoothly as possible. It didn't matter what you called him as long as you called him with reverence, he was undoubtedly one of the most powerful men on Earth seeing as he spoke to millions upon millions of avid listeners every day.

When this particular Treaty had been in its finishing stages he had been there every step of the way, no decision so important, so impactful on Human life could be made without a man with as much reverence and wisdom of the Great Priest. Yuuri saw him as Murata's absent sanctimonious , pietistical dick of a father, no offence to him of course.

Cecilie personally introduced herself to the Earth monarchs enchanting all of them with her beauty and grace. Yuuri was still entranced by the youngest of the three brothers who shared no physical resemblance expect for the fierce look of disapproval in both of his brother's eyes at the kind of stares their baby brother was receiving, not that Yuri could blame them.

He of all people really couldn't, given how his other half had _ugh_ he didn't even want to think about it! What was worse was that he was disappointed that he couldn't remember anything, but that would be just be him being hypocritical because he was also one of those men giving their little brother such lewd stares. Wolfram right now looked every bit of the Prince he was i.e. stunning he was wearing a blue Military Uniform that managed to unknowingly compliment the emeralds he called eyes. Yuuri wanted to be everywhere but here but Wolfram unknowingly was already making the night more bearable for Yuuri. They were to eat and then Cecilie was supposed to begin. The feast was held with mild chatter around the table but everyone was excited to know of the Demon Kingdoms' traditions of choosing a King. The Earthen Royals were all seated at their huge dining table.

Obviously only eligible Applicants were there Yuuri being an exception and they hadn't been expecting him, curse his mother he could have slipped away home free if it weren't for her meddling. The only remotely positive thing out of this entire situation was that Yuuri had always been curious about Mazoku culture and even he couldn't deny that he wondered how they chose their rulers. One of the only good things about a hereditary throne was that the children from young were taught everything they needed to learn about politics, diplomatic negotiations, tact, diplomacy etc. So when they 'randomly' chose rulers what did they really know about governing a country? Not that you could tell seeing as every ruler of Shin Makoku had at least two wins against humanity under their belts.

Yuuri looked around at the 300 hopefuls and felt dread in his stomach and he was sure he looked quite pale. He hadn't known Wolfram that long but now he honestly can't imagine his life without him and he been having the filthiest of dreams and visions surrounding the blonde prince that had him both burning in shame and in pure, unadulterated _want_.

**"That's the bond between you two, and trust me our little Wolf feels the same way"**

_"I doubt he feels like I do."_

**"Really? Yuri why must you always doubt me? Just trust me for once. When Wolfram and his family make their presence known and they sit across from you just take one look at his face and that will be answer enough."**

"This process is one that my people hold dear to their hearts and have been using for many millennia. It has originated from our First Maoh Shinou , King in using Earthen terms and has proved to be quite helpful in the selection of our next, future leaders. Most humans do not know of our cultures, so it would not be common knowledge that most of our leaders' are not blood related. I heard talk of hereditary access to the throne earlier and I would like to dispel all rumours surrounding that kind of talk right now." Cecilie gestured to the handsome brown haired gentleman who was smiling, what appeared to be genuine smile, to unveil, the mysterious portable stand that had been placed in the middle of the Hall after everyone had been fed.

Whilst they had been talking earlier, Wolfram had made his distaste in humans quite obvious and Yuuri wondered if it was a distaste that all three brothers shared. The Second Mazoku Prince Conrad didn't seem to mind being around so many humans as per say his elder brother who was openly scowling and Wolfram looked completely uninterested. The foreign dignitaries were all seated in the far corner of the room, each wearing a crown and sitting in a makeshift throne.

The Demon Royals had been included in the feast and had finished quite early and excused themselves. Yuuri learned that Cecilie was a very hands on Queen and wanted to make sure that everything was done correctly and by the book. Apparently from what he could overhear if the ceremony wasn't done correctly it cast a bad omen on the Rulers reign. Only once had a good premintion come out of an ill done choosing ceremony but Cecilie kept on stressing that that was a rarity in itself.

Though not much food had been consumed, everyone was anxious , all heavily anticipating the Demon Queen's choice of a suitor for one of her three ridiculously attractive sons and most likely successor of her kingdom. So you could understand why nutrition was not on the forefront of anyone's mind. Yuuri included though he was not nearly as concerned with Cecile's speech as he was more worried about which son was going to leave this gathering with a fiancé.

The youngest of the three still mesmerized him with his seemingly effortless grace and elegance in everything he did; not that Yuuri was watching like some kind of deranged falconer, though from the heat of the glare that Shori was so graciously bestowing on the back of his head, that was obviously not the case. Screw Shori, Yuuri's other half was right Wolfram could barely look him in the eye and with Yuuri's more advanced senses due unknowingly to one of Cecilie's suggestion in regards to the presentment of the ceremony.

Wolfram look flushed but looked normal to human eyes seeing as he was wearing makeup but Yuuri could see the signs, when they had passed by the other Royal Family earlier after his mother's head maid all but dragged him out of his room he had brushed his fingers against Wolfram's and the blush on the boy's face was so severe that his mother had asked what was wrong and had demanded that one of the Demon Nurses that they had brought with them look at her son.

Since they were sitting adjacent to one another, Yuuri had taken advantage (something he seemed to be doing a lot of lately) and brushed his feet against Wolfram's. Despite the space between them given the size of the Dining Table but Yuri had been tenacious and discreet so no one really suspected him of anything when Wolfram almost choked in his food. Yuuri had to hide a smirk when Wolfram after his impromptu choking fit glared at him.

Shori was obviously displeased that his earlier prodding hadn't deterred Yuuri at all well at least that was what it looked like, they were both adorning their crowns seated next to their parents and their King. The formal announcement burning through his pant pocket and as Yuuri looked at his reflection in the silverware not really involving himself in the conversation around him, he saw his 'older' self staring back at him. The man with black eyes that he only saw when he needed new contacts winked before his face morphed into the one Yuuri knew so well, he sighed and went back to eating even though his stomach was in knots.

Everyone after the meal, had gathered restlessly in their biggest Ballroom waiting for Cecile to finish the explanation of a culture completely obscure to them. The Throne in Shin Makoku was not passed down from generation to generation? Even the thought of that completely escaped them, the Throne on Earth was nothing more than a birth-right. First family obviously had the Privilege of being contemplated first when examining the likely applicants for the Throne. If for whatever reason the First Families' Applicants were ineligible then the Second Family was given the entitlement of being even acknowledged for the throne but with much scrutiny and so on and so forth with the Third Family, Fourth Family... etc. But that had never occurred, so it was at the back of everyone's minds.

"Will all of the eligible candidates for the Throne please step forward and form a straight line? You will be called in Alphabetical Order, Rank has no meaning in this process. Excellent, now we shall begin." The line would lead from one of the rooms adjacent to the Ballroom that they were all currently in, its doors open so that everyone could see. Their individual names would be called and then they would each get to hold Morgif and then by the swords reaction to the persons Maryoku (if they had any). The brighter Morgif shone the better the person's chance of getting to the throne.

While Cecile's face had a charming smile as the humans got into the line while on the inside she was second guessing herself. This could lead to all sorts of problems in the future seeing as humans really had no idea about anything Mazoku related. She would just have to put her faith in Morgif seeing as the perverted sword would have Wolfram's best intentions at heart. But still not even the sword could actually determine who was chosen tonight, that depended solely on the Maryoku of the applicants. And for that she was worried , she had asked that the Houseki in that certain part of the Ballroom be removed for more 'natural' results.

"Will Abichi Takuya please step forward?" And it had begun.

So far so good as the 300 applicants dwindled down, she was growing more optimistic so far they had seen 176 humans hold Morgif and most of them got sparks which meant that this selection wasn't going to be as fruitless as she and her sons had feared. As she watched the line of humans continue to thin and as they approached the 'S's' , she herself grew more confused and she turned to her eldest.

"Gwendal where is the second Prince?" She was currently staring at a smug First Prince who looked a bit too confident, Cecilie hoped that this wouldn't lead to an international incident. She had heard of this Family's under the belt tactics and how they played dirty to get what they want. Miko had all but drooled when she had first laid eyes on Cecilie's jewels and Shouma had been more interested in their militia and Shori had been making eyes at Wolfram that had startled her seeing as she knew about the stigma that surrounded humans were interested in the same sex. She figured the Heir to the throne would be as homophobic as the next, seeing as with Earth's hereditary Throne and a lack of special Beaniour fruit they depended on woman to reproduce.

And there certainly wasn't a lack of them that was for sure, as she glanced around the ballroom. She had kept her description of tonight vague and not misleading as to not upset the precarious balance of tonight's preceding. She told the Humans that she would elaborate as they continued and went about following her instructions, right now the air was full with scents of excitement and curiosity, and she wondered sullenly how long this would last. Humans were known to be the most fickle of the homosapious species.

Gwendal himself looked pensive as he tried to locate the Second Prince but he was nowhere to be seen. Conrad having overheard the conversation also sat up straighter scanning both rooms and not seeing Prince Yuuri, he turned to Wolfram, "Wolfram do you have any idea where-"

Conrad looked at the empty seat beside him, "Wolfram?" Gwendal and Cecilie looked over to Conrad. They were in something like an ascension line, with Wolfram on the lowest throne given his age and Rank, Conrad a little higher and in a bigger throne, and so on for Gwendal and Cecilie was obviously in the biggest throne.

Conrad looked at one of the guards and beckoned him over, "Where's Wolfram?"

"Sir, Lord Bielefeld left to go to the restroom."

Gwendal looked pissed, "When was this_?" "We're on enemy land and there he goes running off as usual. And without telling any of us."_

"Without telling any of us? That doesn't seem like Wolfy." Cecilie looked more concerned than anything else. So far their hosts had been hospitable but one could never be too cautious when a Royal.

"Actually he did."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lord Bielefeld alerted Lord Weller to his departure and Lord Weller nodded his head inn acknowledgement." Now it was Conrad's turn to blush but this time in embarrassment. Whenever he got into something he _really _got into it, he would become so engrossed that he blocked out everything around him. It was something that he was working on but was definitely one of his greater faults. Something that Julia found adorable but everyone else found annoying. Whenever someone would approach him when he was in one of his "moods" he would usually respond with a "Yeah, yeah that's great" or something along those lines. Wolfram clearly took advantage of that to get away or a moment obviously not being able to handle the anxiety and stress of it all.

"Is there a Guard with him?"

"_Three_, Lord Voltaire"

"Alright then if Wolfram isn't back in 10 minutes I'll go look for him myself." He received two nods in agreement, hopefully Wolfram didn't get into too much trouble.

= The = Price= Of= Love=

Shori had all but shoved Yuuri out of the room when the selection process began and Yuuri didn't have the energy to fight back. Right now Murata Ken was with his parents watching his future unfold right in front of him. These would be the last days that he and his friend were going to be in the same country and they didn't even get to spend them together. Yuuri still felt sick to his stomach and made his way to one of the nearest bathroom, hoping that splashing some water in his face would make him feel better.

"Ah, come on Yuuri pull yourself together."

**"Yes do that and while you're at it make yourself look presentable."** Yuuri glared at his reflection but obeyed and grabbed one of the disposable paper towels and wiped his face and fixed his crown not liking how it had fallen in place given Shori's pushing.

_"You really love to just pop out of nowhere don't you?"_

**"It is quite amusing seeing your reactions." **He stated smugly, Yuuri honestly didn't want to grow up to be this much of an ass.

He could hear a commotion outside and was about to leave when a wave of cold hit his body, immobilizing him. He stood there _frozen_ in position of stray sweat bead rolled down the side of his face and hit the floor, his eyes the only thing he seemed to have any real control of following it. The sweat bead seemed to be some kind of catalyst. He saw his legs move of their own accord into one of the stalls of the bathroom after systematically closing every bathroom door, he could hear the tell tale sound of a _click_ meaning that the doors were all locked. He saw his body position itself after pulling down the toilet lid and placing himself on top of it in a fetal position. His feet off the floor and his head cradled between his knees. He heard another _click_ and then the bathroom was dark, the light had been turned off.

_"How are they locking? What's going on?" _He couldn't even remember locking the door of the stall that he was in. But all the doors had locked at the same time, Yuuri was in the stall furthest from the bathroom door. And he could hear the door opening, the light being turned on and the echoing of heavy boots on the bathroom's tiled floor.

**"Just go with the flow. "** Even though Yuuri couldn't see him he could imagine the amused look on his future half's face. **"Yuuri do us both a favour and be quiet."**

"Come on Alvin we got to do a routine security sweep of this bathroom before Lord Bielefeld uses it." At the mention of 'Bielefeld', Yuuri's already frozen body managed to get even colder. _"Wolfram? Is that why-?"_

**"Of course, I could sense his presence. You could've too had we been in the Houseki free ballroom, but this bathroom is quite far from the Ballroom to discourage guests from using it I guess, Earthen Royals always did have the silliest of practices. I imagine that here it's quite rude to just leave and go to the bathroom?"**

_"Not just rude it's insulting to the host. One of the first lessons in etiquette we learn is to hold it or be publicly exiled."_ Yuuri had wondered why is senses had improved so drastically when he had been eating dinner and that explained it, the lack of Houseki that is. He could over hear the two guards talking to each other checking every part of the bathroom for anything out of the ordinary.

"Brandon you check the stalls?"

"We agreed that you would check the stalls! You lost our bet! Henvi is standing guard outside with Prince get too it!"

"Fine fine, I was hoping you forgot about that." He muttered the last part under his breath, he made is way over to the first stall and pulled the handle only to be met with resistance. He pulled again this time harder and he could hear the dangling of a chain but other than that nothing the door refused to move.

"Hey Brandon I think this one's locked and this one and this one." Alvin tried the handle for every door in the bathroom only to be met with the same result.

"Do you think that we should get a janitor, servant or something to open the doors?" The bathroom stall doors were full doors so they couldn't even peer under it to see if anyone was inside, not that just doing that would've sufficed. They had a Royal in their care and they couldn't be so belligerent and they would follow protocol.

"No time, hey we have diplomatic immunity don't we?" He asked as he kicked a door in, it wouldn't even make any sense to pick the locks seeing as they were all bolted, hey if anyone asked they heard a suspicious noise.

"Ha! Of course we do, we're part of the Royal Guard."

Yuuri could hear them and with every door they kicked open the closer they go to him. Yuuri didn't even understand why he was hiding! This was his home! So what if he went to the bathroom, the guards would've asked him to leave if they had seen him, no big deal! But now he just looked suspicious hiding out, how did he get himself into this mess?

**"When are you going to trust me."**

_"Um let me think when you start making sense and stop getting me into situations that'll get me in trouble or arrested!"_

The guards were narrowing in down on the stall that he was in, now that he thought about it having ten stalls seemed like over kill. But then again it was his family and boy did they love to show off.

**"Are you still on that? Are you mad about what happened between Wolfram or I ****_or_**** are mad that you can't remember and have no recollection of it?"** Yuuri sputtered and his elder self laughed, for a moment Yuuri seemed to have control over his body again and wondered why there was a somewhat harsh breeze blowing around him only to find himself ...levitating and almost intangible!

Yuuri looked down and honestly he really was floating in the air, he tried to touch himself but his hands only went through whichever part he tried them with. His fingers went straight through his stomach and for some reason Yuuri expected to feel some kind of pain but didn't.

_"What the hell!"_

**"It seems as if Wolfram's presence has triggered another one of your abilities, this one is sure to come in handy."**

_"What are you talking about!?"_ Yuuri screamed in his head knowing better then to make a sound lest risk being exposed.

**"Just hide in the wall and I'll tell you everything."** Yuuri rolled his eyes not really questioning anything given how the last few days had been, and he abided secretly wanting to test out this new ability.

_"Wait is this one of those dire situations that you were talking about?"_

**"Yes."**

Yuuri could feel the headache coming and didn't have the energy to even respond to his other half and tell him how ridiculous all of this was.

"Lord Bielefeld the bathroom as you requested."

"Why are all the doors like this?" He asked as he looked around the spacious bathroom that was in disarray.

The guards had the decency to look sheepish, "We thought we heard something. But we were wrong."

Wolfram rolled his eyes, "This could cause a scandal you know , about the Mazoku Royal Guard abusing their immunity. Make sure that when I leave that these doors are fixed before this becomes an issue."

"Yes sir!" They departed afterward leaving Wolfram to himself.

"Those idiots! Why would they? They could've just taken me to another bathroom? Ugh I can't even be bothered."

Wolfram took a look at himself in the mirror and sighed, "What's wrong with you?"

He had never gotten this hung up over anyone before the more he thought about it the angrier he got. There was a very high chance that this would be the last time that he saw Prince Yuuri and the fact that, the thought bothered him as much as it did was worrisome. And the worst part was Yuuri was teasing him… the insufferable wimp! And enjoying a little too much if you asked Wolfram.

No one had had such an effect on him before, had seemingly taken control of his body and had Wolfram as malleable as he had been when ... that had happened. With his looks Wolfram was more than accustomed to being hit on, having his personal space invaded and having people think they had a right to inappropriately touch him and having them force their unwanted affections on him. But Yuuri's hadn't been and for whatever reason Wolfram found himself quite content that he got a reaction like that from the black haired Prince. It wasn't that Yuuri wasn't attractive, Wolfram knew that Yuuri was attractive. And he wasn't self-righteous, obsessively arrogant or as narcissistic as his brother.

Whom Wolfram had had the 'pleasure' of getting to know after he had gotten dressed and the servants at the Earth Palace whisked him away to Shori who had given him a second tour of the Palace and had escorted him to his Mother so that they could finalize some preparations.

He stared back at his reflection and played with his hair a nervous habit that he was trying to break. it was while he playing with his that he realized that it was moving quite a bit for a room that didn't have any windows. He looked down and saw that his clothes were also blowing slightly. The human technology still impressed him and while he and his people have all read up on it, it was another thing to actually see one in person. The Air Conditioner Unit was monitoring the temperature in the room and really shouldn't be adding to the wind speed.

Out of habit Wolfram reached for his sword holster only to remember that he didn't have it.

_"Wolfie dear put down your sword we're supposed to be friendly and approachable and not hostile or accusative." Wolfram sighed but heeded her words and left the sword in its holster on the bed._

Man was he regretting that decision now, the change in temperature alerted him to the presence of someone else. And his body refused to lift his head so that he could see who it was, seeing as he was unprotected, unable to use his Maryoku and weaponless. Did those Guards know anything?! But it was the scent that hit Wolfram's nostrils that had him looking up in to the mirror and got rid of all the tension in his body.

"_Yuuri_?"

The other Prince had the decency to look sheepish and scratched the back of his head,

"Hey Wolfram."

One of the qualifications were to have Demon Ancestry which made sense seeing as one of them would be ruling a country full of them but only Earthen Royals had demon blood in them. The previously most successful treaty had nothing in it about inter-mingling or inter-species relationships out of the Castle. Which literally mean that the Mazoku woman who had been chosen had been kept prisoner on Earth for the duration of her marriage which didn't last too long. Given her excessive exposure to Houseki obviously when the news of her death leaked, the Royal Family spun the story that she had killed herself and hadn't died of mistreatment and negligence.

Luckily for Demons unfortunately for humans the Female Demon Natilien had given birth to one of the most susceptible of nobility and had, had almost litters of children, hence carrying on Mazoku traits and blood throughout their family tree.

Both rooms were in a buzz the excitement tangible, everyone too preoccupied with themselves. So no one saw or said anything when one of the servants bumped into First Prince Shori. No one seeing, said servant slip something into the First Heir's pants pocket.

Shori nonchalantly reached into his pants pocket to pull out the bracelet, put it on and pulled his sleeves over it, but people did comment on Shori's smirk.

==The Price Of Love==

So for the question of if Mpreg should be a 'thing' in this story and 90% of you said you either didn't care or it could go either way or that you would love Mpreg. So Mpreg is going to be mentioned and I'm thinking of making a Demon Pregnancy shorter or whatever. So that's just something to look out for, in the future.

Questions: What do you think that servant slipped Shori?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It honestly inspires me to write longer and update faster.

~Until Next Time~

Next Chapter: Schemes and Deals


	7. Schemes and Deals

Schemes and Deals

=T=P=O=L=

"So Mazoku do have Religions." He stated not asked.

"Yes one or two but nothing like the plethora that humans do, but as time goes on more and more are popping up. We don't even have a Great Priest as you do, we have something called a Great Sage, and they basically do the same thing from what I've seen so far. But we haven't had a Great Sage for a while now."

"Interesting that our cultures seem so different yet in reality they are quite similar and have the same parallels and contrasts. Okay so now it's your turn."

"Give me a second, ummm."

"Don't over think it now." Yuuri teased as he had previously engaged Wolfram in a game of 20 questions.

"Why are we on the floor of a bathroom?" Wolfram asked curious as Yuuri took a seat next to him. Their crowns were resting on the lid of a toilet for Shinou's sake! Wolfram looked at Yuuri's simple crown compared to Wolfram's elaborate one. Yuuri's was a simple gold crown that had a round base and six tridents emerging from it , no jewels or fabric a very plain crown when compared to his elder brother's monstrosity. While even though Wolfram was only the Third Prince even his crown was quiet elaborate, a similar round gold base but that was where the similarities ended, Wolfram's had a open top (only ruling Royals were permitted a closed top in Shin Makoku) and the base had red and green gem stones littered across it and five gold triangles across the top.

"Because in a few minutes we're both going to lose any consent in our future, one last hurrah! Before our families start giving us bathroom schedules."

Wolfram laughed and rested his head on the other Prince's shoulder, _needing_ to be close to the black haired boy. He really didn't understand why he felt so comfortable around Yuuri. It bothered him that Yuuri could just swoop in like he did, but for some reason Wolfram didn't feel in the least bit concerned. As if he _just_ knew that Yuuri wouldn't hurt him, as if they had met before and had been quite close. He could see the confusion in the black haired Prince as well; it was like they just _knew_ each other. Wolfram could count on one hand how many people he felt this comfortable around and they had all been there since his birth, it was a strange but in a way comforting. Even if he left here tonight with a Fiancé he would rather not have, at least he made a friend. And wow thinking of leaving Yuuri shouldn't hurt as much as it did.

Wolfram was still a bit confused about the eye colour change when he had met 'Older Yuuri' they went from the dull brown to an almost majestic onyx and Wolfram was _sure_ that eye colours didn't go from such extremes with age. So it begged the question which one wasn't real? If Wolfram were a betting man he would say that the Brown Eyes that were currently covered by Yuuri's eyelids, as the two Princes just laid there in silence. Not really having moments such as that often and they were going to cherish every second. They just sat and enjoyed each other's company.

_"But why hide Yuuri's real eye colour. Black means nothing here. While having Black hair is an instant sign of nobility back home. Yuuri being a _**_double black _**_would more than ensure his status as a Royal. If he were to become the Maoh and Wolfram was still crossing his fingers. "But why hide a Royal Heir's true eye colour when Yuuri's father had the same black eyes? The King Shouri Sen. had black eyes with brown hair but still black eyes were in Yuuri's _**_immediate _**_family. The more he thought about the more confused he got. But humans were tricky and mischievous creatures and there had to be a reason why Yuuri's eye colours was such a big deal that he had to _**_hide _**_it even while at home._

"But still why the bathroom floor?" Wolfram asked indulging Yuuri, he liked the Prince's point of view it was new and refreshing seeing another Royal who didn't care as much as him. Most were stuck up and bossy and Yuuri seemed really sweet and nice. Which really surprised Wolfram seeing as Wolfram was sure that the Earthen Royal Family either abused or neglected Yuuri and Wolfram strongly suspected that it was a mixture of both.

"Well maybe because you strike me as a hard ass."

Wolfram gasped, " A-a hard ass?! Pfft all the things you could call me you choose hard ass? Seriously Yuuri you're a Prince, use more ... eloquent words." Wolfram purposely stressed the word 'eloquent' as he teased Yuuri. Not even taken offense to be called a 'hard ass'

"Really you want eloquence? Well how about Wolfram when I first met you I thought that you double 'heavily intolerant to tomfoolery behavior'. "Yuuri raised a brow at Wolfram as if saying 'How was that? Damn good if I do say so myself", and Wolfram smiled in response. Honestly enjoying himself on that bathroom floor with the other Prince.

"That sounds so much better, and you sound less like a drop out and more like a dignitary."

He sighed, "See I was right about you being a hard ass." Yuuri stated looking smug as Wolfram hit his arm.

"We just discussed this! Don't call me a hard ass!" Wolfram almost felt like giggling, that was how giddy he was. Being Cecile's last son and bearing such a resemblance to her the "Arch-Angel of Shin Makoku, which had to do with her impressive manipulation of Maryoku in which she gave herself flamed wings and a bow and arrow. Wolfram was known as the "Apple of Shin Makoku" seeing as Wolfram's lineage was rare, as he was an either-way-catch.

That basically meant that whichever way Wolfram went in life that he would still be desirable. While most of the Mazoku population was beautiful in human eyes, were quite plain in Mazoku eyes. Wolfram and his brother's were anomalies seeing as even _other_ Mazoku appreciated their beauty. Especially Wolfram in terms of the word 'beautiful', which was mostly thrown Wolfram's way, while his brothers got 'muscular, 'handsome' etc.

If Wolfram lost his title he would still be gorgeous and if he lost his looks he would still have his title as Prince. If Wolfram were to lose both his looks and his title as Prince he was still a Bielfield by blood and a Lord in the eyes of the Mazoku Nobility.

"I'll call you a hard ass all I want!" Yuuri jokingly said earning an amused eye roll from the blonde Prince.

**"Why do you seem so obsessed with his ass?"**

_"I'm not obsessed!"_

**"Yes you are, Yuri no denying it. Can't say I blame you I mean it is a nice ass."**

_"You're the one that's obsessed, the only reason that Wolfram was wary before was because you jumped him!"_

**"And I'm pretty sure that had nothing to do with you appearing out of nowhere when solders had made sure that the bathroom was all clear?"** Yuuri could feel his amusement and rolled his eyes.

_"Which was also your fault!"_

**"So everything falls onto my shoulders, is that what you're saying?"**

_"Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying"_

**"Or maybe you're just in denial over what a fine ass Wolfram has."**

_"I am not!"_

**"I think you are."**

_"I'm not denying anything!"_

**"So you agree that he has a great ass."**

"Of course Wolfram's ass is great! I know that! I have looked at it you know, so that's pretty obvious."

"What? Yuuri!" Wolfram blushed as Yuuri had realized that the words had slipped through his lips without his knowledge or _consent_ damn it and Wolfram had _heard_ that. The mortification really sunk in when he heard his 'Older' Self's laughter; really he hoped that he wasn't that much of an ass in the future.

"I-I d-d-didn't mean t-that!"

Now Wolfram looked somewhat mad and the blush was wiped from his face and replaced with a raised brow, "So you're saying that my ass isn't great?"

"N-n-no that's not w-w-what I was saying at all."

Wolfram's brow was still raised, keeping the tense silence as Yuuri was trying to come up with the quickest way to kill himself. There was a toilet bowl right next to him and it was looking more and more attractive as the taut silence encased them. Only to be broken by Wolfram laughing and it really was as pleasant as he remembered and he found himself laughing as well.

"Yuuri I know that you're attracted to me and I think we've gone past this whole awkward faze after what you did earlier."

Yuuri blushed, "Sorry about that, I don't know what came over me." He mumbled out the lie not knowing how to tell Wolfram the truth, no doubt the other Prince already suspected something amiss. Damn it why'd he have to like someone smart?

Wolfram smiled at him, "You're adorable." He leaned over and kissed Yuuri's less red cheek (not anymore damn it!) and giggled as he watched in amusement how shy the other Prince was becoming.

Yuuri was now desperate to change the topic of their conversation, "I think we need a little fun and rebellion as ... well as humans and you Mazoku as well." Yuuri did not miss the way Wolfram's eyes lit up when he heard Yuuri address him as a "Mazoku", since stepping foot on Earth all Wolfram heard was "Demon, demon, demon" It was nice to actually be addressed as he should he was a proud _Mazoku_ **not** a Demon. He really still didn't understand why the humans insisted on calling them that in the first place, the stubborn idiots. And yet for the second time that night Yuuri had called him a Mazoku, it really spoke of the kind of person Yuuri was to call him what he actually was, in a country that didn't respect his race. It just made him all the more infatuated with the other Prince.

"I need fun?" Wolfram asked teasing once gain he couldn't help himself with this Prince.

"You seem to carry a heavy burden and I feel you have much to lose no matter how the tables turn tonight. Whether it be for your favour or not."

"If I were to become engaged tonight I would lose my position in the military." Wolfram admitted sullenly and Yuuri hated the dark looked that took over his vibrant emerald eyes.

"Your Rank means that much to you?"

"Of course it does!"

"Means more to you than the betterment of your countrymen?"

Wolfram bit his tongue as Yuuri looked at the other Prince expectedly.

"Just because I've accepted my fate doesn't mean I have to like it and it certainly doesn't mean that I can't have regrets."

"You're a Prince that's exactly what it means!"

Wolfram shook his head in disagreement, "No you wimp, it really honestly doesn't. It just means that _as_ a_ Prince_ that I learned to bite my tongue."

Yuuri hummed in agreement, "Boy do I know that, first thing they taught me in _Etiquette Class_. No matter how bigoted or offensive someone might be, smile at them and let them live in their filthy bubble, unless of course they serve no purpose for you. Then it's free reign to degrade and dehumanize them."

"You speak of your races' treatment of slaves." Wolfram stated, Mazoku knew all about Human History.

"'Slaves' have proven more useful in our history than _any_ Aristocrat in that ball sucking each other's balls. Wishing each other good luck while in their minds wishing something unfortunate on them so that they can take their spot. But do they get any credit no of course not, you know for all the Aristocrats big talk, take them out of their Air Conditioned Mansions for a day or two and they'll succumb like the little bitches they are."

Wolfram eyes widened as he heard Yuuri's profane language, but instead of being insulted or disgusted he actually felt somewhat fond of the other Prince. People always minced their words with him and it always sickened him. And here Yuuri was going on about 'Slaves Rights' and Wolfram wished more than anything that he and Yuuri would be the 'happy couple' tonight at the Ball.

The Ball that his family had travelled a grand total of 5 days, on _boat_. 5 days of which his mother spent 3 gathering enough Maryoku so that she could open the Portal at the sight, so that they could get to Earth.

The Ball that would most likely put to rest the animosity between Mazoku and Humans.

The Ball that his mother, and two brothers were currently at.

The Ball that Yuuri was not at seeing as he was sitting next to him in the bathroom after the other Prince had scarred the Maryoku out of him.

The Ball that was currently deciding the Next Maoh of Shin Makoku.

The Ball that Yuuri was still not at.

The Ball that had all the applicants in Alphabetical order and when Wolfram had left they had been at 'P' and if he followed the Human Alphabet then that meant that 'S' was coming up soon.

The Ball that Yuuri was still not at in favour of picking his nose as Wolfram began to have an aneurism.

"Yuuri!"

The shout caused Yuuri to set up abruptly and hit his head, "Ow what the hell?" He said as he rubbed the now sore spot on his head.

"Get up Get up!" Wolfram repeated as he grabbed both of Yuuri's forearms and all but pulled the other Prince on his feet and pushed him in the direction of the door.

"Woah Wolfram what's going on? Where's the fire?" Yuuri asked concerned, Wolfram's urgency startled him.

"We have to get you back the Ball before they get to 'S'!"

"Wolfram."

"I can't believe that I was so careless as to lose myself in conversation."

Yuuri calmly interrupted as the blonde Prince dragged him to the door, "Wolfram" Who paid him no heed as he continued to rant.

"Who knows what could be happening as we speak, for all I know Mother could be-"

"Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted finally getting the other Prince's attention.

"Yuuri! We don't have time for chit chat! We have to go, now!"

"Wolfram!" He repeated again but more firmly really causing the Prince to stop and look at him confused.

"Yuuri? What's the matter?"

"I doesn't matter if I'm there or not."

Wolfram confusion turned to rage and damn it Yuuri should not be finding this attractive, "Why not?" The calm tone was misleading seeing as Wolfram's fists were clenched.

Yuuri sighed in resignation and looked into the blonde's emerald eyes, "I'm not eligible."

Wolfram looked bewildered and perplexed, "Yuuri what are you talking about?"

Yuuri looked at Wolfram sadly, "I'm not 18."

"Eh?!"

~T~P~O~L

"Wolfram isn't back yet is he." Cecille asked concerned for her youngest boy, there was a huge chance that Wolfram would be leaving here tonight betrothed and she didn't want him running off doing anything reckless in the meanwhile. She loved her son dearly but even she could admit that he was a pain, her pain but a pain nonetheless. But Wolfram loved his country and she admired the way that even though he_ despised_ everything that was happening tonight, that he still would be willing to do anything for its future.

"Mother I really think that I should go and check on him."

"We have bigger problems." Conrad stated getting the attention of Glendale and Cecille he pointed to where Morgif was stationed. Cecille and Glendale looked and saw that soon enough it would be Prince Shouri's turn, where was Prince Yuuri? She had seen the distaste the Earthen Royal family had of him but she didn't think that they would be petty enough to exclude him from the night's proceedings, and apparently she was wrong.

She was brought out of her thoughts when, Conrad motioned for them to fan themselves and they complied, puzzled for a while but understood when a familiar but faint smell in the air, hit their senses. Cecille gasped as Gwendal frowned more than displeased when they identified it.

"Is that... is that _Thie_ that I smell?" Cecille asked dreading an answer.

Gwendal looked more forlorn than usual but definitely angry, "Yes Mother, that is Thie that you smell. What game are the humans playing? Outright cheating like this? They're making a mockery of one of our most sacred traditions!"

"I don't think that there's more than one human wearing Thie." Conrad stated attempting to appease his brother.

"But don't they know the risks of wearing that herb? There's a reason it's been banned not because the Aristocrats felt like it but because it proved itself to be a menace to public health."

"I doubt they know of the repercussions of prolonged exposure to Thie and I don't think that it's our job to educate them when they're clearly disrespecting us with this nonsense!" Gwendal hissed.

Cecille sighed sadly," We have no reason to be upset with them, we should've known better and we didn't exactly tell them that Mazoku enhancers were off limits."

Gwendal turned to his mother angrily, "How can you say something like that?! We shouldn't have to tell them not to cheat!"

Cecille responded coldly, to her eldest son looking every bit of the Queen that she was, "Don't you think I know that? There is no time to be hot headed, if we accuse them of cheating that's what they'll say! Gwendal we are on human soil, Houseki everywhere we can't cause a fuss or risk being eliminated. The ball is in their court, they trapped us here to ensure that the Royal that they wanted was to rule over Shin Makoku! The most we can do is stall for time, don't make this anymore difficult than it already is Gwendal. Do you think this is easy for me? The Royal they chose is probably bloodthirsty and ignorant and there's a big chance that they'll be our future Maou! We have to be on high alert, no snide remarks or anything of the sort! We'll have to find some way of delaying tonight's proceedings and come up with some kind of plan! But don't talk down to me, in private I'm your Mother but tonight in this room with these, these_ humans_ I'm your Queen firstly treat me like it."

"Conrad!"

"Yes My Queen!"

"Find Wolfram and bring him here now! I'm not comfortable having him wandering around when we know what these people are up too."

Conrad nodded in agreement and headed off.

"Gwendal, stop sulking and delay as much as you can. I have a hunch that Prince Shori is their top pick; do whatever you can to make sure that he does not make contact with Morgif."

Gwendal moved to get up, hesitated and turned to his mothe- no his _Queen_, "I didn't mean any disrespect" His tone was apologetic.

Cecille acknowledged his apology with a nod, "Tensions are high, I can understand being frustrated but that's no excuse to be disrespectful to me."

Gwendal didn't say anything in response knowing that, it was neither the time nor the place and set about delaying the ceremony as much as he could. There was now way that these _human scum_ were going to going to get away with their cheating. Gwendal was going to make sure of that.

~T~P~O~L

_Meanwhile_

"You can't honestly expect this to end well, you do know that right? The humans are known for their thievery, cunning, deceit and more importantly their knavish tactics!" Lord von Radford screamed, the remaining Ten Aristocrats were gathered and discussing the new turn of events that had their Queen with the humans negotiating terms for a Treaty.

"Now now, I think that we should at least give them the benefit of the doubt don't you?" Suzanna Julia von Wincott asked.

"I agree with Suzanna, it will do us no good to speculate and to do so, so negatively we should keep an open mind and trust the Maou." Günter von Christ stated addressing everyone in the room.

"As much faith as I have in my sister, Radford is right Cecille adapted the rules for Human interpretation. I personally find that unacceptable but given the circumstances I can't say that I blame her. But Radford is correct the humans are devious and right now 3 of our best Maryoku users are surrounded by Houseki for miles and miles and our best Swordsman all are in the clutches of our enemy. Luckily for us Human don't know much about us not even the famed members of our society so they shouldn't be in danger in that case. But they still are the Royal Family and my sister just ran off without even consulting us." Stoffel Von Spitzweg said looking inexorable.

"For some reason unknown to us the humans haven't attacked since this King Shori has taken rule. The fighting and threats all plateaued when he officially took reign. Lady Cecille is just trying to capitalize before he changes his mind or another more blood thirsty Earthling takes the throne." Densham von Karbelnikoff stated with a smile as he pet the Chicken in his lap.

"We still have scouts on that as we speak, but for the past few decades we've come up empty handed. The humans had the advantage at the Last World War and could've ended it all but retreated on orders from the current human King's elder brother Shibuya Shouma and they haven't been back since that fateful fight. After that we heard that an executive order had been put in place and that King Shori had no say in that war." Lord Von Gyllenhall stated grimly.

"Also after that Big Cimarron also stopped attacking and we still have no idea why the attacks on this country stopped after that World War, we still don't know how the humans even managed to attack the country from the West when the only non-Maryoku aided entry into this country is East along the borders of Big Cimarron. So many questions and little answers, the people have been growing restless with this "peace" and merely think that this is the eye of the storm and are anticipating the worse. And after all of these years Houseki is still a mystery to us, maybe someone whose been around Human their entire lives could help dispel some rumours. But the threat of Houseki is still of the most importance."

No one liked to think about how easily Houseki disabled them, it was frightening.

"But that still doesn't excuse her just taking off without consulting us first!" Lady von Rochefort said looking very displeased with the situation, "And you all are ignoring the elephant in the room which is simple. Who in Shin Makoku is going to follow a human Maou?"

The truth of the question silenced the room.

Julia broke the silence, "There have been many inter-racial marriages in the past that suggest that Her Majesty should at least be able to find a Half Mazoku. We'll just have to pray."

Von Rochefort frowned and sneered," A half-breed for a King?"

While Adalbert Von Grantz scoffed," To Shinou? The God that let all of this happen in the first place? It is much too late to waste our time on such folly when we need to take action! I doubt her Majesty will fail in bringing us a new leader but what I'm worried about is the Culture shock, humans know next to nothing about Mazoku."

Julia glared at him, "There's no need to be so rude and disrespectful to Shinou! Shinou is-"

"Dead! He is dead! When are you people going to accept that and let the Country develop without this foolishness. If Shinou's still alive why haven't any of us seen him?"

"Lord Bielefeld met with him and Ulrike and the Shrine Maids confirmed that!"

"An 800 year old woman and her followers swore that a 25 year old saw a ghost and you believed that!"

"The only reason Shinou hasn't shown himself this generation is because there is no Great Sage!"

"How convenient everyone who allegedly saw the Original King _centuries_ after he died are all long gone or just indisposed." Adalbert mocked causing Julia to see red.

"You atheists are the worst! You're just as bigoted and ignorant as you claim believers to be!"

"Enough!" Densham shouted startling the flightless bird in his lap.

"There is no time for childish squabbling, we have much to discuss. Firstly we should address the fact that the probability of Wolfram Von Bielefeld being chosen as the fiancé of the next Maou is much too high, given the sword Morgif's obsession with the Third Prince. "

"Once again the Queen's children have another advantage." Lady Von Rochefort muttered under her breath.

"How was he too know of the ramifications when he touched the sword!? He had been 30 when he touched it!" Waltrana said defending his nephew, not liking where she was going.

"I'm just saying, it's suspicious that something so _fundamental_ in the Maou Selection Ceremony was compromised by the Queen's son and that before we even get a chance to see the next Maou, they will be susceptible to their suggestions and policies to try and get in good with their fiancés family."

"What are you implying?!" Waltrana screamed.

Von Radford picked up where Von Rochefort left off, "That that nephew of yours looks just like his mother and all she used to do was flaunt her looks to get her way, no politics needed when she was all too willing to spread her legs-."

Stoffel jumped up from his seat startling everyone at the table, " How dare you!"

"You are only getting upset because you know that it's the truth! Lord Brat has been using his looks to get alliances and favours since before he could talk! What makes this any different-"

"ENOUGH!" The usually level headed Gunter Von Christ screamed getting all of their attention.

"Back to business, who here give their blessing for the Union of the 27th Maou and Gwendal Von Voltaire, The First Prince if Morgif chooses him?" Gunter asked raising his hand, feeling sick to his stomach at the thought of Gwendal being married off like that, not that he would oppose it. Bu that didn't mean that is still didn't hurt to think of the love of his life just given away to someone else.

All of the Aristocrats in the room raised their hand seeing no issue in that union, "Conrad Weller, the Second Prince?"

Gunter, Waltrana, Stoffel, Densham, Von Gyllenhall, Julia and Adalbert raised their hands. Adalbert smirked maliciously at Julia who looked back at him sadly knowing what he was doing.

Gwendal was the only one missing of the Ten Aristocrats so right now even if Gwendal were here, the votes for Gwendal were 9/10, and the votes for Conrad were 7/10.

"Wolfram Von Bielfield, the Third Prince."

Gunter, Waltrana, Stoffel, Julia and Densham raised their hand. So 5/10 for Wolfram, a stalemate but when Gwendal returned there would be 6/10 since there was no way that he would vote against his brother being betrothed to the next Maou.

"Great now that we have that out of the way, we need to move on to more pressing matters. Like whom do we all trust enough to neutrally educate the new Maou when they arrive."

~T~P~O~L

"Lord Shouma!" He slipped away from the ballroom where all the eligible guests were all anxiously awaiting their turn, he scoffed if only the fools knew what was in store for them.

"Ah, Samu! You've done well in locating and bringing that famed herb here, you'll be graciously rewarded for you efforts." Shouma greeted the mage with a smile on his face, he had served his purpose well.

The mage tensely smiled in return, "Lord Shouma there's something you should know about that herb that Prince Shori is wearing as we speak."

Shouma raised a brow in interest," And that is...?"

The mage sighed, "That herb is very addictive and abrupt withdrawal can cause an extremely physiologically and psychologically painful withdrawal, I worry about the Prince's mental and physical health after all of this."

Shouma looked uninterested," Is that all?"

The mage didn't bother hiding his shock, "Don't you care for His Highnesses' health at all?"

"If it were Yuuri we were discussing I would be concerned but this is Shori we're talking about! Shori wouldn't let something as simple as addiction consume him, we have nothing to worry about!" He made to leave when Samu grabbed his arm again.

"Is something the matter Samu?"

"Um, it's just that... you said that if I completed this task...that you would...release my family from captivity."

Shouma grinned maliciously causing the mage to gulp, "I did say that didn't I? Well a man is nothing less than nothing if he can't keep his word. So Samu you'll be reunited with your family."

A genuine smile overtook the mage's face, "That you so much my lord, you don't know how much this mean to me-"

"Now, now no need to be so hasty. For all I know you could've slipped Shori something else in place of the herb I asked you for, we'll wait to see how everything turns out and to make sure that _both_ sides of our ... arrangement have been met." He condescendingly patted the frozen man's head and left the room.

Samu was frozen in shock and when he came out of it just fell to his knees and cried out in anger and all he could think about was his poor family and what horrors they were probably facing.

=T=P=O=L=

So so sorry for the wait, Finals are going on and I should really be studying but I felt like I owed you guys.

Thanks for your continued support!


	8. Chapter 8 Part I & II

It's almost been a year, guys I'm so sorry. It's studying got out of hand and then my health took a turn for the worst. But I'm back and I love where this story is going so I'll definitely be continuing it!

This chapter was supposed to be two parts posted separately but you guys have been so patient and lovely that I thought that you deserved this huge chapter.

* * *

PART I

* * *

He and Yuuri were still in the bathroom more or less hiding from all authority and responsibility.

"Yuuri there's no such age restriction in the Original ceremony." Wolfram was looking at this Official Notice or whatever the Earthlings called it a bit astounded to be honest even though he couldn't understand it, age was literally seen as just a number in Shin Makoku in terms of their leaders. It made no sense as to why Mother would add it now, he couldn't help but think.

"So why did your mother include it?" Yuuri sounded more curious than accusing.

"Most likely to make the humans feel more included no doubt, when mother was having primary discussions with your Earthen Council about and easier to understand adaption of our Ceremony, they were_ many_ hindrances one of the main ones was problem with communication or a lack I should say. So your father, who I was under the impression was King so I was obviously surprised when we came here and found out that he wasn't even on your World's Council, he enlisted the help of one of your translators to help us make the Ceremony more _approachable_ to humans."

"So basically?" This was all sounding very strange to Yuuri.

"Basically my mother was told to enlist the help of a human to go over and reconsider our conditions because they were either too in suitable or improbable." Wolfram tugged at his earring readjusting it because it was beginning to feel tight.

"Do you know what that human's name was?"

"Yes it was Heiwa, I believe." And honestly Wolfram needed an award for how fluent he was in the foreign language that he was speaking, he had Anisina to thank for that.

Yuuri laughed humourlessly now _that_ explained it, "I knew it."

"Knew what?" With the way how Yuuri was reacting Wolfram was starting to become concerned.

"Heiwa means 'Peace'." Yuuri stated forlornly his facial expressions and body demeanour all replicated his face.

"And?" Wolfram asked worried, where could Yuuri be going with this?

"And another way to say peace is Shoji."

"Wait what does that have to do with anything? What is a 'Shoji'?"

Yuuri sighed, "My cousin Shoji, who's been on my father's pay roll longer than I've been alive."

* * *

"What kind of circus act is going on in our ballroom?" Miko asked with barely concealed disgust. This ritual of theirs with their obviously false god was beginning to grate on her nerves.

Never mind that the demons were indeed beautiful their unbelievable physical attractiveness had everything to do with their tainted blood. And to think that her most prized possession would be leaving with them tonight, she suppressed a shudder. She had played nice earlier but as the night progressed she was getting antsier and becoming less controlled in her behaviour.

"We need their terrori-, I mean them to fight Big Cimarron love." Shouma said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and wasn't surprised in the slightest when she slapped it away.

Miko discreetly slapped his hand away, no good would come of rumours about them splitting up, "Don't touch me. When you can remain by my side for a full night then and only then will you be allowed to touch me or when I stop associating the smell of barley with your breath." She hissed, she had put up with a lot of Shouma's crap for the kingdom's sake not that did much good given how hated she still was. Her trying for a divorce wouldn't end well for anyone involved.

Shouma sighed making Miko's face crunch up in disgust as she could smell the strong scent of ethanol on his breath, "I thought we agreed to not talk about Annabelle."

"We did, but not about Christiano, Ami, Nicole, or Hyu-"

"Okay! Okay, I get it. I'm a cheating scumbag-"

Miko huffed fixing her coat, "Amongst other things." She smiled pleasantly at the passing by guests only for her eyes to turn to stone when she went back to addressing her husband.

"We can talk about that later, right now we need to focus-." _Like making everyone think that they have maryoku so that we can get that ancient relic of a law changed._

"We need to focus?! I beg your pardon but which one of us was so drunk that they mouthed off too much to their Wednesday whore that they had to be put down! Which of us got Shori the best tutors?

Which one of us found out about _Thie_ in the first place?! How dare you even imply that _I'm_ the one straying from the original goal of wedding Shori to the demons so that he can be the King of both Kingdoms? When you were the one so high off of dope or whatever else you managed to get your hands on that you couldn't even remember Shoji's name! "

They had both gotten extremely good at shout-whispering over the years, if they didn't have Houseki planted everywhere she would've been worried about the damn Demons overhearing their conversation._"They're probably trying so hard on not being sick that they can't focus on anything else, serves them right. But they'll prove to be useful if everything goes to plan."_

"Darling-"

Miko felt like screaming, but that was unbecoming of a Queen, "Don't darling me! I really should've married your brother instead at least then I wouldn't have to worry about other women gaining his affection or being legitimate. That damn tradition made me Queen and everyone has hated me ever since. Remember the turn out to my coronation? Oh wait what turn out, because no one showed up! What was I supposed to do? Say, 'No thanks I don't want to be Queen', then I would've been hated even more! I can never win, and this was finally, finally _my chance_\- you know what? Never mind." She stood up gaining the attentions of her attendants.

"You're Majesty?"

She ignored the question, and addressed her flabbergasted husband "Be sure to do your part and make sure that wimp of a Second prince is ready for his role tonight."

"Please take me to get my make up redone; the heat from the room is ruining my foundation." She stepped down from her throne not waiting for a response before walking briskly to her powder room her attendants following dutifully none of them mentioning that she looked as flawless as she had earlier after sitting to get her makeup done for three hours.

* * *

_"As we speak the Earthen humans and the Demons are forming some kind of alliance that could pose a serious threat_ _to any_ future endeavours that we have. Pray tell what is more important than that?" Belar II asked more intrigued than enraged as he addressed the King of Small Cimarron who had had the gall to interrupt a meeting that decided the entire country's future. According to their sources the actual date of said alliance wasn't set in stone which could either be really good for them or really bad.

"This is of the upmost importance and takes precedence over whatever the earthlings and the demons are up too."

"So then spit it out boy." One of Belar's personal advisors spat out impatient, it was obvious that Sara wasn't welcome there.

Sara smirked at them condescendingly, "I believe that I've found the cause of the blockage to the portal."

There was silence in the room as interest peaked, Blear sat forward in his chair, "Well why don't you share with us what you've found." It was more of an order than the suggestion that his calm facade made it out to be but Sara wasn't fooled.

"Not so fast, I have some terms I would like you to agree to before I share my information."

"How do we even know that this information that you speak of is legitimate or even useful."

"You don't that what makes this so much fun for me. Either way this is a win-win for me, I can go right now if you don't trust me but just know that I _won't_ be keeping this to myself. Do you all really think that would come all this way to lie to you? I just had the common courtesy to offer my King something valuable before looking elsewhere, if you don't make a decision soon I'll be on my way."

Sara waited a few minutes and watched most certainly entertained by the way that Belar's advisors were arguing amongst themselves.

**"This Small Cimarron Brat can't be trusted."**

**"Non-royals shouldn't even be addressing this Court!"**

**"But we need to know how the portal has been inaccessible these past 17 years."**

**"I'm sure we can find some other way."**

**"But he's here now! And even if his information is bad we would have probable cause to actively get rid of him and put a more ...favourable person in his position. Someone less stubborn."**

Before he stood from where he was kneeling in Belar's Throne Room."This was a pleasure now if you excuse me I have a Kingdom to run."

Sara turned his back and made his way to the exit when he heard, "Wait? What are these terms of yours?" Hook catches fish, "Nothing too inappropriate."

Looks were exchanged before he was addressed again, "We'll discuss your terms and then you share with us your information."

Sara twirled around with a bright smile on his face, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sara smirked; everything had been going to plan. The foolish Earth humans who had taken his word for it when he had claimed to be 'one of them, the good ones'.

He hadn't lied to his King...per say just fibbed the truth in his favour. He smirked at the man opposite him who was openly glowering at him.

Before the portal had closed Belar had been able to move between both Worlds's with ease. But had been stuck on Earth for the past 18 years. So he has eager to get back to the Mazoku World were his bigger and more stocked castle. If the mazoku were as smart as Sara was told they were given that he was raised on Earth they would've raided Belar's castle of anything valuable or if bitter enough would have just left the castle with the it's wallpaper.

The portal incident had rocked the human nations and had given the Mazoku the advantage seeing as they could still move freely between Worlds's but Mazoku had seemed more concerned on fixing domestic issues than fighting and that's the only saving grace they've had for almost two decades. And it was driving Belar and the human nobles mad with anger.

With the power source he was about to obtain not only would they be able to get back to the Mazoku world with ease. Sara could also easily become the one and only king of Big and Small Cimarron but of_ both_ the human and Mazoku world and all others. Belar only knew about a third of the actual truth in regards to what was actually going to happen tonight. Even though he would at least be in the Royal Family of Earth but with Prince Shori leaving tonight to become the Ruler of the Mazoku and King Shori's resignation that would leave whom Sara was being betrothed to tonight to rule Earth.

Prince Yuuri Shibuya.

And maybe Cimarron had plans to sneak a few of their best soldiers with the Mazoku party while they returned home and if all didn't go to plan maybe the carriage might have an _accident_.

* * *

Shori was really starting to get angry and he was more than annoyed, he had been _this_ close to touching the 'magical' sword that was covered in paper, the demons had brought with them. When the First Born Son of The Demons burst into the room saying that there had been a grave oversight and an integral part of the ceremony had been left out by accident much to the joy of all previously taken out of the running. And of course they were quick to jump at any opportunity to get a chance at a throne.

"Is this absolutely necessary? I mean we've already gone through more than half of the people here?" Some obscure cousin or distant relative asked from behind Shori. He couldn't agree with them more but knew better than to say that aloud.

"I would like to think it is."

"Priest Ken! I-i didn't mean any disrespect."

Priest Ken's impassive face was making the man sweat until Murata stepped in feeling no sympathy for the shaking man, "How are expected to rule over people whose customs you don't honour?"

His father nodded in agreement he turned to Gwendal, "You have the Church's permission to do as your tradition states." He addressed the disgruntled humans, "I was present when the original draft detailing what the Mazoku had wanted for their ceremony and have to admit that it was terribly whitewashed just for the sake of time. This could be seen as a Declaration of War to other countries, the Mazoku have been hospitable to us and listened to our concerns. It only seems fair and in the name of Democracy that we acknowledge and follow their ritual. I will help you get everything ready, Murata my boy I'm leaving you in charge of this room."

"Yes Father."

Shori got back into line with all of his disgruntled relatives and could only smirk as he readjusted his bracelet. No matter, the outcome of the night would remain the same never mind the details. He took one last look at the Palace he grew up in and with a growing sense of satisfaction as he revelled in the fact that this would be the last time he saw it. After all when he became King of the Demons _and_ of Earth he would be knocking down the Palace and rebuilding his bigger and better one right over it.

He didn't have to even fake being surprised when he finally got to hold the wrapped sword; his parents had explained what the bracelet he was wearing was and what that meant to the plan. But he still had had no idea what would happen, the search for the new Ruler seemed to be a bit too abundant by how restless the Demons were acting. It seems as if demon blood was as dominate as they had been made to believe or maybe it had something to do with the ground up _Thie_ that had been added to their food and drinks.

Unfortunately, the Demon family all had an aversion to human food and opted out of eating and had nibbled on fruit that they had brought from home. Or maybe they might have been unlucky enough to get the other half of the food that had _Houseki_ (can't have too many nobles thinking they're special now can they?). It would've been nice to have had them completely out of it and drugged up but beggars can't be choosers.

When he finally got his hands on the damn covered sword, it glowed the brightest it had for the whole night and had even shaken the ballroom and subsequently the castle. If Shori wasn't so busy smirking he would've seen the glares the Royal Family of Shin Makoku were throwing his way. Tonight he would leave here a King and Yuuri a political prisoner in a sham of a marriage. He happily joined in the toast in his honour. It was obvious to everyone in the room how the night was going to end.

* * *

"Isn't it strange that your Uncle the King knows almost nothing of a ceremony that has the potential to dethrone him?" Wolfram asked remembering the first time he had actually met the King.

Yuuri rubbed at his eye, the brown contact was starting to itch. "My Uncle has the upmost faith in my parents and that's his downfall given how crafty they are."

"Yuuri?"

"Yes?"

"Honestly how do you think the humans are going to react after finding out how many of them have active Demon blood flowing through their veins?" That was one of the things that had worried them the most coming here.

"To be honest if it were the King before everyone that touched that magic sword of yours and it sparked would be thrown in the furnace in the basement."

Wolfram's face paled, "But don't worry my Uncle isn't anything like that. I actually think some good will come of all of this. Humans like power and nobles like feeling like if they're above everyone else. Combine those two and-"

"It sounds like if you're saying that-"

"I feel that if a quarter of the nobles tonight entice a spark from your sword that then some of the Houseki laws will be disallowed and especially if they're the higher up ones."

"That's a big claim."

"It is but I know my people and I know my parents. And they both like to capitalize off of selling people illusions of grandeur."

"But who will train them? I mean maryoku isn't something you just wake up with one day and you're a master. It is literally something you either have or don't have."

"That i don't know but trust me my parents will find away. Speaking of, I've been meaning to ask you. How come the Houseki isn't affecting you?"

Wolfram raised a brow, "What are you talking about?"

"It's just in our anti-demon class-"

"Anti-demon class?!"

"- yes in our class we were taught that Houseki exposure could kill you within minutes and you've been here for days."

Wolfram huffed, "Anything you learn in something called 'Anti-demon Class' isn't going to be subjective and just downright propaganda. Did they also tell you that we crave up dead bodies to sacrifice them to Shinou?"

Yuuri scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah something like that."

Wolfram rolled his eyes,"Houski affects different mazoku well differently and all having fought on human ground before our bodies have built up an immunity." As much as he liked Yuuri he wasn't going to tell the human Prince that Shinou had blessed them but it would only work for a maximum of five days.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. I've been meaning to ask you is there a difference between Earth humans and Mazoku World Humans?"

Wolfram smiled, "I was going to ask you the same, and I think that the humans in our country are all left over from the war but I don't know about the others." Since everyone had stopped trading and communicating with them, it was almost as if there was a trade embargo on Shin Makoku.

_Rubble_ _Creak_ _Rubble_

Before either of them knew it the ground and everything around them was shaking. Them leaning on each other had quickly turned into Wolfram on top of him clinging for dear life as the waited out the shaking. If anything fell on them Wolfram's mazoku blood could heal him much faster than Yuuri's could.

Yuuri inhaled accidently and was bombarded by the smell of spring and maybe if he squeezed Wolfram tighter just genially enjoying the feel of him in his arms and not because he was scared like his (totally legit) screaming implied then nobody had to know.

* * *

_Shin Makoku_

"Have you heard the rumours?"

"What rumours?"

"That the Queen is currently in the Human territories trying to strike a bargain for peace."

"Those blasted humans should be on their knees in front of us!"

"Shinou knows what could be happening to them!"

"This should only be expected, they had the final say in the last war and they let us live. It only makes sense that Her Majesty to try and capitalize off of that."

"Nothing has ever felt better than raiding that bastard Belar's castle! The Fire wielders burnt it to the ground and we jumped around in the ashes."

"Them letting us live was probably because of the portal was closing!"

"But still smarter than you would expect from a woman."

"Especially one who has three kids from three different fathers!"

"Not that we being able to use both portals does us any good. The amount of Houseki and our aversion to human food are the two biggest reasons why we don't travel between worlds willy-nilly."

"Past Maou have all tried and failed to do the same, why should we get our hopes up and think even for a minute that this'll be different?"

"Even though they fled at the very end more than half of them still didn't make it through and they've been taking up much needed space by living for themselves!"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. Humans shouldn't live in Shin Makoku. They can live any damn where they please Mazoku don't have that privilege. They're plenty of human nations they could've deflected to and yet they choose to remain here and we all know why!"

"Not to mention they fought and claimed the most profitable towns for themselves. The ones with the biggest harvest, most natural resources etc. Whether they knew which towns they were stealing or not those resources should be going to the Mazoku public not some low bred humans! They reproduce and reproduce and are just taking up more and more space!"

"One of my cousins is friends with a seamstress, whose husband works in the Royal kitchens, said that he heard from Lord Günter's apprentice's who learned from his sister who is Lady Julia's handmaiden that the Queen is thinking of eloping one of the Royal Princes for legitimacy and a show of good faith."

"That would make sense in the grand scheme of things; Shinou knows that we need to hold something over the humans heads to stop them from attacking us at a moment's notice."

"Wait wouldn't this mean that the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku would be human?! That's unacceptable!"

"More unacceptable than living as we are now? Mazoku children haven't gone to school in decades after those school attacks by those same human soldiers; the only ones with that privilege are the Aristocrats and their brats. Other territories have stopped trading with us for fear of the human's wrath; we are lucky to be a country abundant in natural wealth but as we have been seeing the effects of lately our supplies are running low. Everyone is still so afraid, while a Human Ruler wouldn't be ideal anything, _anything_ is better than how we're living now."

"And the human soldiers know that they have some vile diplomatic immunity. If the portal just up and works tomorrow and they run and tell their superiors that we attacked them then bam we have another World War. So we can't even retaliate, I Swear Earth humans are worse than the ones we have here!"

"They are they definietly are!"

"If the human is wed to Gwendal or Wolfram then the 28th Maou would be a half blood!"

"No doubt with a prowess of maryoku that could rival the original King! The natural maryoku of a Maou with the powerhouse also known as the Third Prince? I can't even imagine the potential in that heir."

"The last Maou that Shinou picked was Her Majesty that means that the Throne is going down generation to generation now. That makes this human Nobility by marriage."

"Maybe having a human on our side would smooth things over with less violent human countries?"

"We can sure hope so!"

"The country has been spiralling backwards for the longest while at the hands of **Mazoku** maybe a different point of view will do this country so set in traditionalism some good."

"My question is, which Prince?"

"No doubt Prince Wolfram, while all three of Her Majesty's sons are extremely good looking even by our standards Wolfram is by far the most physically appealing."

"_The Apple of Shin Makoku_ it would be smart to make Wolfram the new ruler's consort given the general public's fondness of him."

"Wolfram is the most popular aristocrat and his lineage is more than impeccable, it would just make sense for him to be chosen."

"I disagree, Prince Conrad is the country's best swordsman and he is half-human something that him and a human mate could possibly bond over."

"Only problem is the love triangle that he is in with Lady Julia and Lord Adalbert."

"Lady Julia chose Prince Conrad over Lord Adalbert four years ago! And he's still hung up over it enough that in the field of battle he has risked or endangered Prince Conrad's life on more than one occasion!"

"And didn't he have a thing with the socialite Yozak?"

"The one who disappeared a few years back and came back with houseki burns so severe all over his body that our Oracle Ulrike had to cleanse him in _Umana_"

"That the Priestess would use such desperate measures only implies that there was no other choice and that Noble Yozak had to have been tortured."

"I still think that Prince Gwendal would be the best choice, as he has the best mind military wise. Something that any new ruler should immediately be interested in."

"That would just cause a domestic incident, with two Nobles fighting over this Prince's heart as well."

"Anisina the inventor and Lord Günter, though rumour has it that the necklace that Lord Günter has been spotted wearing is supposed to be a symbol of commitment from the First Prince."

"That just absurd, Wolfram holds the public's favour!"

"And his legs open for too often, but with a mother like his, what can you expect? While Wolfram is the favourite I'll give him that there's no denying that the First Prince is the most respected."

"Why is that the people who slut shame Her Majesty and her son the ones who most likely masturbate to them at home? What are you mad that your little fantasy won't play out in real life? You can't really be upset that these people who don't even know of your existence don't want to be with you?"

"Shut up!"

"I still think that the Second Prince's chances are as good as his brothers."

"I agree we shouldn't rule out Lord Weller, but still Wolfram is the **best** choice."

"I concur, the easiest way to get us the general public on this new ruler's side they'll need our approval and the fastest way to get that is by using our endearment with the Third Prince."

"Wait aren't human territories against same sex relations?"

"Yeah I heard something like that too, and I'm pretty sure that both of the Earthen heirs are male."

"Maybe Earth humans are different from the ones in this world."

Someone in the bar scoffed, "Wolfram's looks surpass gender, there's no way that any sexually active or awakened man'll look at him and not feel anything."

"I don't think that I'm too comfortable with Wolfram seducing the new ruler with his looks, and doesn't anyone else find it strange that this next ruler is being set up to share the current Royal Families' ideals."

"I don't really mind, Her Majesty made the best of a shit situation and she's been one of our better rulers."

"As if this country was reduced to ruin the moment she sat on her throne!"

"Correction the country fell to ruin when Her Majesty fell ill-"

"When she had been diagnosed and thrown out of her position until she became 'mentally sound'. Which I blame on all the stress that damn Stoffel Von Spitzweg would put on her. **He** was the one who called those so called doctors out of country to evaluate her and then magically poof he's our new king."

"She lost a husband to disease while going though three miscarriages and fell into a severe depression before remarrying and giving birth to the pride of the country. Can anyone blame her though? We all damn well know what her brother is like and given how he treated us complete strangers. I can't even imagine, and I don't think I want to, what he put her through."

"It's funny we were all so angry at Spitzweg for what he did and we were all ready to take it out on her. Her Majesty was to make her first public appearance in years and we were so anxious to sink our claws into her. But seeing how happy and healthy she looked when she stepped out and with a newborn adorable Wolfram it was like this-"

"Calm settled over every one of us. I remember that we were ready to start a civil war but seeing a mother and her newborn stopped us. It must have been the power of the Original King."

"No doubt and then after that we just sort of as a public fell in love with Wolfram and it certainly helped that he a Prince would've rather spend time playing with our kids than he did the noble ones. He would come to the birthday parties of his closest friends and taught them how to read and write. And _they_ taught the rest of the kids in their generation and then they taught _us_. Wolfram would sneak out all of the books he had been read as a toddler and would give them away and he personally read to the kids in some of the poorest neighbourhoods in the country. He really is our-"

"Angel or the Apple of this Great country as the nobles call him. Prince Wolfram stopped a war by being himself and he even bridged the gap between us and the nobility."

"They were the first Royal Family to allow none pure blooded labour into the Palace, they're here for the people they would even invite us to their parties!"

"That's great and all but i still think that Her Majesty should've taken responsibility for her brother's actions! We have years or abuse and neglect that have been unaccounted for!"

"That sounds like a load of bull, the Royal Family have done nothing but try and help this country regain its former glory."

And that started another round of arguments.

* * *

PART II

* * *

Julia brought up in the midst of all the odds and ends they were trying to clear up before the arrival of their new ruler, "We really need to discuss the new Maou's living arrangements."

Lady Von Rochefort stated, "I agree. How appropriate would it be to just put her or him in the Royal Quarters?"

"Well where else are we to put them?" Aldabert asked the rhetorical question.

"I'm assuming that whichever one of the Princes is betrothed shall be-"

"Living with this new Maou? I would like to think so, this marriage is already as finicky as one can get. We're going to need to do everything by the book as soon as the new ruler sets foot on Shin Makoku." Radford muttered, he was the one who was having the hardest time wrapping his head around a non-pure blood Maou. Rochefort was right behind him in that regard.

"I've been wondering as far as I was aware the Royal Family isn't proficient in human tongue here much less Earthen human tongue and we don't have translators for that mediocre language. So exactly how are these negotiations happening?" Lord Radford stated, not that anyone was surprised that he was trying to make an issue out of everything. Given that his family had the prestige of being the Maoh more than any other Noble family. He had probably been hoping that his son who was infatuated with Wolfram would've been chosen given how much the Original King cared for his descendant.

Densham smirked, "We're going to have to thank my sister for those ingenious translators that she built." Anisina had made them look like earrings so that it wouldn't be too obvious. The simple minded humans probably just thought that they were pretty.

Speak of the devil.

"Incoming, incoming!" Anisina, "I repeat we have an update!" She screamed pushing open the doors to the sealed off rooms with Gwendal's kotsuhizoku on her shoulders.

Gunter frowned and Julia gave him a supportive nudge, "What's so important that you felt the need to interrupt?"

Anisina smikred,"The most prospective Maoh candidate. Though I highly doubt that any of you'll believe me if i read this out loud." She handed the paper to Radford and patiently sat back to watch the blow up.

Radford paled considerably as he read the letter and searched frantically for away to dismiss it as fake but began a cold seat when he saw the authentication of the impossible to forge Voltaire stamp, _"This isn't good. This isn't good at all._

Stoffel grew impatient and honestly feared that Radford's sweat might ruin the letter so he ripped it out of his colleagues death grip. And soon understood Radford's reaction while this was bad for him this was_ excellent_ for him. He had been the regent when Cecille had fallen ill and now one of his nephews was being betrothed to someone of such power!? How could this get any better? The fact that Gwendal had even sent the letter as to warn them to properly fortify the Royal Chambers given that a mere half-breed had managed to impress his family on _human land_ said everything.

A new era of an _actual_ Royal Family were heirs were chosen as the ruler of a country that would be their birthright was approaching. And Stoffel's family was right in the middle of it and the most likely to be leading it. Radford may be an old war hawk but he was smart and knew what this meant. He would have to appeal to Waltorana and have the old crow watched as soon as the meeting was let out he would have to get Raven on the task.

"Well? What's all this commotion about?" Waltorona asked relaying the thoughts of everyone else in the room except for the giddy Anisina, the sick to his stomach Radford and the smug Stoffel. Seeing Stoffel's reaction calmed him some though they might not agree on everything they both wanted the best for their family and with the way how he was smiling it could only mean good news for them. Which had all the other Aristocrats on alert given Radford's strong negative reaction.

"I'll gladly read this aloud, Anisina thank you for bestowing me with this honour." Anisina saluted in response and took absolute delight in taking in everyone's faces as they were read the letter and in particular Lady Rochefort shrill scream of contempt and disdain, "Impossible! Are we really supposed to believe that some half-breed has a higher capacity to use maryoku on houseki infected land than some of our most elite soldiers?"

"Gwendal sounds impressed and Gwendal is never impressed." Gunter was still trying to process what he had just heard, was it even possible? Then this new Maou must be magnificent!

"This is just proof that everything Shinou does is for a reason!" Julia exclaimed happily absolutely in love with the news, "In what world would we have thought to look on Earth for the next personification of Shinou's maryoku or better yet one of his many non-documented children's descendants? Gwendal has actually felt His Majesty's maryoku so we can believe that at least and Gwendal never lies! When was the last time that we had a Maoh actually blessed with His Majesty's will? Lord Radford wasn't it your great great grandfather? This is a sign of how prosperous our future will be! The best rulers have always been linked to His Majesty!" Julia was literally jumping up and down, no surprise that she was their delegate for the Temple. Her Majesty's link to the Original King was his attachment to Wolfram and Wolfram's love for his mother. Julia was sure that if it weren't for Shinou that Her Majesty wouldn't have a Kingdom to salvage after Stoffel ran everything into the ground.

"Woah woah, slow down there. This could just be a big conscience, though I do believe Lord Voltaire given that he never over estimates anything with my experience with him. This is a man who we can all proudly say is our best strategist military-wise. He wouldn't have sent us this letter if he didn't believe it tenfold."

As calm as Adalbert sounded even he couldn't deny how huge this was, _"This very well might change everything"_. Usually he would have reprimanded his ex-fiancé more harshly for her beliefs but her excitement was justifiable. The Kingdom had done much better has soon as her Majesty had taken back her throne from the blonde fool that sat across from him but a Leader that powerful could only mean good things to come. The future looked bright for Shin Makoku. _"This actually gives me an idea for a solution for our Earth human problem. I'll have to speak to Von Christ later on find out exactly where the Royal Family and our New Leader will be."_

"I still refuses to believe it." Rochefort spat out completely repulsed at the mere thought, Radford hadn't recovered yet and Gunter and Densham were frozen in shock at the news.

"Still doesn't change the legitimacy of the letter or its contents. Lord Voltaire had spoken and we're going to have to take his word for it." Lord Gyllenhall said, "The serious note of our previous conversation can take a back burner so that we can all fully grasp what this means for the future of our country. Now I personally think this calls for a celebration. Our next ruler is going to be remarkably powerful and I think that a huge welcome would be most appropriate. Usually her Majesty and I plan these things but I think it'll be a nice surprise for the returning nobility and the arrival of our new ruler."

It was obvious what he was doing but almost everyone in the room was grateful for it except for a pouting Anisina who sulked out the room as she saw that all the fun was over, hey she had something to report to the maids and maybe then they would make her favourite meal. And knowing the infamous maids of Blood Pledge Castle the news would be all over the Kingdom in a matter of hours. And it's not like any of the humans that live in the Mazoku World wouldn't hear about it. Given their new allegiance with Earth humans, when the mysterious portal had been active they had been a real problem. But for almost two decades they've had little to no trouble from them.

"We're going to have to discuss security seeing as once news of this calibre spreads any decent or smart noble mazoku or non-mazoku will be clamouring and itching to be here when we welcome our new king."

* * *

"Am I the only one taking satisfaction out of all of these unassuming humans touching a sword covered in paper laced with _bearbee_ excrements." Gwendal muttered getting an amused smile from Conrad and a playful eyeball from his mother.

"I raised you better than that but i would be lying if I said not even a little bit. When their hands turn green they start violently vomiting tomorrow the king and queen are going to have a little problem." She had felt guilty coming into everything knowing how easily humans got sick and how ill the humans would be and how catching it was anyone they touched tonight would be really feeling it tomorrow. But now knowing how tricky the humans were and how blatantly they were cheating all feelings of remorse had seemingly vanished.

While bearbee excrement could be made into high quality paint the temple realized years ago that it also acted as neutralizer to the electric shock that non-Maoh mazoku got when they touched the sword. Every fifteen minutes or someone from their personal security team would retouch the amount of bearbee urine on the sword. Luckily it had no smell or they would be asked some very uncomfortable questions. (Only rulers and the temple knew of the second use of bearbee waste.)

She could only watch on in silence as Prince Shori picked up the sword and no surprise that he had the strongest reaction from the sword of the night. She could feel her anger rising as she took in the celebrating human nobles and by her son body language she could tell how frustrated they were as well. But still there was hope, all Prince Yurri had to do was show up and out do his brother and all would be fine and they would have the more promising of the two to take home with them.

Miko returned with the palace doctor in tow and took in the face of her eldest and when she saw how elated he looked she felt herself finally relaxing for the night. Why had she even worried about Shori? When Shouma and Yuuri were of much bigger concerns and judging by the empty seat to her right her deadbeat husband still hadn't found or more likely hadn't even bothered to locate their second son.

The line of humans was slowly trickling into nothing only four more to go and then they could show there hand to the unsuspecting demons. Foolish enough to think that peace would be made, Shori Sen. had an 'urgent' meeting after the dam in their second biggest city broke and had sent Miko and Shouma as his representatives.

Three, she could almost taste how much power she was about to come into.

Two, maybe people would even begin to respect her again.

One, or maybe she could just do away with all who opposed or simply just annoyed her she glanced at her husband; he would be the first to go.

Zero, there were no more people in the line which meant that Shori was now going to be the ruler of the demon.

Which also mean that it was show time.

She clapped with a genuine smile on her face, "Well what an exciting turn of events. Tonight has been most eventful."

The Demon Queen smiled as if she were drinking sour milk, "Most shocking I would say. But who better to lead a country than Royalty."

"I must say I agree, we should get to business before you all grow weak from over exposure. You are all dismissed." He motioned for the guards to guide the rightfully suspicious and agitated crowd from the ballroom. Everyone knew what had just happened, Prince Shori had been handed a thrown and they had all been pawns.

The Demon family refused to rise from their seats to greet their new ...family, "May I ask why Prince Yuuri hadn't been included in tonight's proceedings?"

Miko's smile fell, not liking where this was going" Earth's law doesn't permit anyone under 18 to be viable for any kind of position of power." Gwendal took them all in carefully trying to decide if they were telling the truth, did they know of Yuuri's prowess with maryoku and purposely make it so he wouldn't be an issue or where they so accustomed to leaving him out and neglecting him that he hadn't even cross their minds. Gwendal couldn't decide which one was sadder.

"But it's a position of power in a foreign country known from having youthful leaders." Conrad wasn't used to feeling like this, emotions were Wolfram's wheelhouse. Wolfram...when Wolfram learned of this they would be in for an earful.

Shori laughed trying to break the growing tension, "We assure you our Yuuri is no leader, youthful yes leader no. Shori here is a much better option."

Gwendal snapped slamming his hands against his chair breaking its arms rests, "You can't honestly think us so foolish."

"Gwendal..." Cecile warned.

Miko's eyes hardened, "What's that supposed to mean? Our son participated in your culture's ritual fair and square."

"Bullshit!"

"How dare you!"

"Do you fools know anything of mazoku? We smelled the _Thie_ as soon as we were sat down!"

All three Earth royals froze,"...what?"

Miko though was quick on her feet, "What is this _thie_ that you speak?"

That was when Cecille saw red, "Your Majesty please forgive me for calling you a big fat liar. I saw your face when my son mentioned it, you recognized it and why wouldn't you recognize the bracelet you son is wearing!"

Miko huffed, heart pounding but she didn't let it show, "This old thing is a hand me down from a great-Uncle."

"What was the great-Uncle's name?"

"Alfr-Alfa-Alfonse! Uncle Alfie as he was called."

"And where was he from?"

"Well he was from- wait a minute I don't like where this line of questioning is coming from."

"Neither do I." Cecille said trustfully disgusted by the three in front of her.

"These accusations have no merit!" Shouma had finally caught himself.

"And isn't _Thie_ supposed to be bad for you? Why would my parents give their beloved son something that could hurt him." Shori crossed his arms and looked over at the demons triumphantly.

_Silence_

"I would prefer to marry Wolfram if you please. I'm not into guys but if I were I'd definitely be _into_ him if you know what I mean."

_Silence_

Before all hell broke loose.

* * *

"Hey, the shaking stopped."

"Ummhmm."

"So you can you know..."

"What?'

Wolfram was starting to go red,"...let me go." Not to mention one of Yuuri's hands was suspiciously close to his lower back but at least the wimp had the decency to be embarrassed.

"Sorry about that." He reluctantly eased the blonde out of his arms as he pushed himself off the ground and because he was always hyper focused on Wolfram when he'd situated himself and was somewhat comfortable he'd noticed that the impromptu _strange_ mini-earthquake had knocked a yellow eyelash out and before Yuuri could stop himself he had the eyelash on his pointer finger and blew much to the bemusement of a confused Wolfram.

Yuuri took in Wolfram's face and blushed,"Hey hey sorry it's just this thing we do here make a wish on a fallen eyelash."

"Oh that sounds really nice actually. So..."

"So..."

"What did you wish for you wimp? Honestly what else would I be asking you about?" Wolfram almost giggled and Yuuri's heart was screaming at him to leave because it couldn't take anymore of this adorable mazoku.

"I uh...",_"I wished that you and I could spend a lot more time together"_,"I wished that we were friends."

"But we are friends Yuuri, well at least I consider you a friend."

Yuuri grinned toothily, "Really?"

Wolfram elbowed him gently, "Yes, you wimp. So I guess you wasted a wish."

"Yeah I guess I did." _Nothing could ever be wasted on you_.

**"Oh really."**

_"Shut up."_

"Does that happen at all? The random shaking I mean."

"Nope I guess it had something to do with that sword you guys brought in."

"But for Morgif to have reacted so strongly even wrapped up could only mean-"

_Knock*Knock_

"Shibuya you in there?"

"Murata? Why are you looking for me?"

"No time for questions just hurry up and get to the ballroom something is going down in there. Your dad kicked us all out my dad included and all they've been doing is yelling. And I'm pretty sure that your mom and the Mazoku Queen are either in or about to fist fight."

"Mother could take that scrawny human."

"Wolfram!"

Wolfram huffed and crossed his shoulders and what Yuuri wouldn't give to kiss that pout off his lips. **"Oh really?"**, _"Didn't I tell you to shut up?!"_

"Shibuya is the Third Prince in there with you?" Murata asked teasingly. Both Wolfram and Yuuri had already gotten up and were headed to the door, "And has he been there with you the whole time you've been 'missing', ~oh get in there Shibuya."

Yuuri stammered, "I-i-it's not like that!" **"Oh and what you wouldn't give for it to be different"**, _"Shut up! Shut up!"_

Wolfram just smiled to himself,"Hey Yuuri." He turned around to face the red cheeked Prince.

"Y-y-yeah?"

Wolfram leaned up and pecked him on the mouth, "Thanks for everything. No matter how things turn out I'm really happy I got to meet you."

Yuuri's smile could be seen from the stars, "Me too Wolf. Me too."

* * *

They followed Murata on a path that led to his agitated father in front of one of the ballrooms many doors, "Good you found them, let's get this mess over with. This turned out exactly as I feared it would with your parent's track record, thank the heavens I planned ahead and that you turned out nothing like your immediate family Yuuri." Before Yuri could ask him what he meant by all that the door had been kicked open and Murata was pushing him in.

There were a lot of things they were expecting to see but seeing the usually collected and regal Cecille being held back from attacking Yuuri's obviously dishevelled mother was not one of them. The claw marks on her cheeks matched Cecille's talons that Miko had been admiring earlier.

_"Mother actually hit her? What was she thinking and Gwendal and Conrad aren't mad at her they look...proud?! What's going on?"_

Gwendal looked relieved to see Wolfram but before he could say anything Shori beat him too it eager to address his fiancé but frowned when he noticed his close proximity to Yuuri, "Wolfram my love where have you been? And why are you holding hands with my infant brother?" He sneered the last part only to smile when he saw how quickly they released each other's hands once having been told what they had done subconsciously.

"What?"

"Haven't you heard love? I'm your betrothed."

"What!?"

"You better be prepared for war if you think that I'm going through with this." Cecille hissed, emerald eyes ablaze.

"You have no choice dear, we have to follow the rules of _your_ tradition." Miko smirked maliciously at her demon counterpart, "Now that Ken is here we can have the marriage right now and take Wolfram to his new room."

"He can't stay here you buffoon he would die!" The only thing keeping him from slashing up these humans was Conrad's grip on his shoulders but as the night progressed his calm headed brother looked more and more ready to lash out on the conniving con artists in front of them.

She waved him off, "You all are have lasted quite some time here without being in any danger I suspect that in the long term he'll get accustomed to it."

"It doesn't work like that and you know it! Letting Wolfram stay here would be the same as handing him over to you in chains as a political prisoner!" Cecille cried, feeling angrier as she got to know these people. She was so distraught that she hadn't even been able to enjoy Wolfram holding hands with Yuuri. It was obvious what they wanted, and it was to hold Wolfram over their heads till the day he died.

"I'm confused, why are we even talking about Wolfram staying here when it was agreed that whoever would be chosen tonight would be the new ruler of Shin Makoku?" Murata asked what was on every newcomers mind. His father remained silent just taking in everything what was happening.

Shouma smirked and he looked ...sinister," During the process of coming up with a task that humans could easily follow we each decided that we could add an executive rule one that would make things easier for the respective parties. The Demons chose to keep 'the sanctity of branches of the tradition'. We implored our rule shortly before tonight's preceding it's not our fault the demons didn't see-"

"We **can't** read your infantile writings!"

Shouma continued, "Our new rule: that if the person chosen has critical medical issues that Shin Makoku doesn't have the facilities to treat then they'll stay here with their betrothed."

Yuuri felt his heart drop,"Shori has Type II Diabetes and needs Insulin." _"Is Wolfram supposed to stay here and die or forever be a pawn in my parents quest for power?!"_

"What? What's Insulin?"

Shori jumped happy to help out his fiance,"Insulin is a hormone made by the pancreas that allows your body to use sugar from carbohydrates in the food that you eat for energy or to store glucose for future use."

"I still don't get it." Wolfram turned to Yuuri who looked sick,"Um uh he left out the part where Insulin regulates the body."

Miko addressed Wolfram, "Do you have Insulin in Shin Makoku?"

Wolfram glared at her and looked away the gravity of the situation finally starting to sink in, _"These humans are trying to destroy Shin Makoku. If Mother, Big Brother and Big Little Brother leave here tonight and return home without a new leader and without me they'll be a mutiny. Gwendal already wrote home and told them about Yuuri and everyone is probably so excited. My Shinou, the country will be torn apart."_

"I'll take your silence as a no."

"We can try alternate medicines to treat his condition." Conrad stated trying to be the calm one though he knew that there was no way they were leaving without Wolfram.

"And how am I to know if they'll work or not. I'm just being a concerned mother."

Priest Ken stepped forward before Cecille could tell her where to shove her concern, "Gentlemen, Lady." He nodded at Queen Cecille," As much fun as it is to see you yelling and screaming at each other theirs a marriage certificate getting dusty in my office. I'd like to get to it before the mites do so let's just get this over with."

"Your Grace I agree one hundred percent. We should carry on while the night is still young."

"Prince Shori please come here." Shori all but skipped to stand beside the Priest.

His brother's antics were freaking Yuuri out, usually Shori was the opposite but the drooling and giggling guy, "Why is Shori acting so weird?"

"That would be the side effect of the _Thie_." Gwendal stated gravely knowing that the first Prince would likely not recover properly for this not that he cared, when they left that night he would be sure to leave that bracelet where it was.

Wolfram gasped now understanding why everything seemed to be going so wrong, "_Thie?_ You cheating idiots! Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

"Secured ourselves from any future attacks from the Demons." Miko stated matter-of-factly.

"Prince Shori who would you like to stand beside you?"

"The only choice the lovely Wolfram!"

Wolfram felt like if he was having an out of body experience as he was pushed towards the grinning Shori.

Choice

Why was the word bothering him?

Like if he was missing something really important.

Maybe because choice had been taken out of the equation for him and for every other new fiancé of the wielder of Morgif, Wolfram's now deceased step-father included.

But the biggest difference was at home this was a time for celebration with the First Choice of the new Maoh being the centre point. No one wanted a single leader.

Wolfram stopped dead in his tracks, of course how could he be so foolish as to forget the- , "Mother the _First Choice Rule_!"

* * *

The First Choice Rule is actually quite simple the fiancé of the new Maoh gets to choose an opponent for Maoh. It was an involuntary act when you were chosen some were honoured and others were dismayed. To even things out after the 6th Maoh's husband hanged himself on his wedding night. After that there was a serious discussion around _consent_ when a new ruler was chosen by Morgif.

After that the First Choice Rule had been born as a way to give the unwillingly chosen fiancé some authority over the proceedings. Of the twenty six rulers they have had, nine were there because first choice.

The new fiancé of those nine Maohs happened to chose someone that had more maryoku than them and subsequently they took the throne. It was a brutal thing to watch but it was a mazoku tradition.

* * *

"A prospective fiancé has a first choice of mate." Cecille recalled calmly seemed to have regained her confidence now knowing that there was chance that her beloved country wouldn't fall to ruin at the hands of these human scums. _"This is the last time we do something like this. It was reckless and foolish to even consider coming somewhere where we were so obviously disadvantaged." _She took all pleasure seeing Miko silently fuming. She never lost her composure like she had tonight but to hear what they were going to subject Wolfram her youngest son too. Any mother would've snapped, well not any mother she thought looking at the angry Miko. And usually Gwendal and Conrad would be the first to reprimand her for losing her cool and attacking the Earthen Queen but her eldest sons looked sorry that they hadn't themselves.

Miko mulled the words over in her head, "No I refuse to believe it. You just made that up a minute ago. And there's no proof that this rule even exists so too bad. Pries Ken if you'll do the honours of-"

"Actually your highness I actually have records of that rule in my notes."

Say what now?

"Say what now?" Miko all but screamed as Shori was beginning to feel extremely light headed and couldn't keep up with the conversation.

"Prince Wolfram go ahead, choose anyone you want."

"What?! Ken what is the meaning of this?" Shouma asked outraged.

"Just listening to Her Majesty's orders."

"What orders?"

"That we have to follow the rules of the Mazoku traditions. Is that not what you said?"

"Y-yeah I gues-"

"Excellent, Wolfram go ahead and choose."

Wolfram didn't even have to think about it,"Yuuri will you by my Selected?"

"Of course I will." They were both smiling at each other, even if everything didn't work out at least they fought to stay together.

"Not like it'll do you any good Yuuri's always been useless and now it's finally going to benefit us. Go ahead Yuuri grab the sword." Miko smirked, _"I've still won, I don' know why I got worried there for a second."_

Yuuri approached the sword stand, reached forward with a shaking hand to pick up the sword with closed eyes and ... nothing.

"See, useles-." Miko ate her words as the whole castle began to shake not just a few rooms like with Shori, the sword glowed green, yellow, orange and then finally red and the wrappings were burned off as a indescribable heat filled the room and almost all the metal began to smelt before emitting huge beams of lights that shattered everything made of glass in the ballroom and everything wooden was splintering all over the castle. Elsewhere every noble, servant, guard etc were being evacuated out of the castle.

They were all on the ground taking cover as huge chunks of the ceiling fell to the floor. The sound was horrible everyone in the rooms ears were no doubt bleeding as the Castle was being torn apart by the might of Yuuri's maryoku. Everyone was in shock. The humans because everything had been going to _plan_ and now Yuuri had messed **all of their hard work up.**

And the Mazoku were in shock because they knew that Yuuri was powerful (him being able to use maryoku on human land at all said a lot) but they weren't expecting **this.**

* * *

_The only thing going through Miko's mind as she watched her beloved castle crumble to nothing was;_

_"What's going on-. What the fuck is happening?"_

_"No."_

**"****No!"**

**"****NO!"**

**"****NO!"**


	9. One Step Closer, Three Back

Sorry for the wait, real life got in the way. I don't a have a Beta so any spelling mistakes are mine.

* * *

"I refuse to believe what your telling me Great Priest!" King Shori screamed, he had just come back from an urgent meeting and had asked the simple question; 'Where was Yuuri?'

"I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this Your Majesty. But I'm afraid it's all true." Priest Ken was disgusted by what the Royal family had been up to.

"You could've started a war! The demons are the only ones who can travel between portals! They would have the advantage if they choose to do so ."

"They wouldn't have!" Shouma was still recovering from their plan completely falling apart right in front of their eyes and he thought of his eldest who was in an infirmary because of the _Thie_.

_"How could every thing fallen apart so quickly? We had them, we had them! The damn _ _Yuuri! Who would've thought that our wimp of a second son had such natural power.__"_He couldn't help but think.

Shori Sen. was fuming, "How do you know that? Hmm? You threatened the life of their third Prince, wars have been started over less."

"The Mazoku as they left seemed to still be angry but told me that now that they had their Ruler that they would be to busy trying to enthrone him and get him accustomed to their ways to worry about us. But I fully expect that that attitude will change once they debrief and inform the others in Shin Makoku of what went down tonight." The Priest was still unbelievably angry at the Royal Family, they had even involved his son! He had always known that they were selfish and had no regards for the betterment of anyone but themselves but this took the cake.

"_It's best if Murata really does go the Mazoku World everything is going to go to hell once word of what went down tonight spreads. We'll most likely have a mutiny on our hands once the guests tonight fully realize what these three tried to pull."_

"So how much time do we have? We'll need to prepare either way. No doubt the other guests have spread this around by now, I'll deal with you two later." Shouma almost didn't recognize his brother he had never looked at him the way he was now, Shouma felt like if he was shit on the bottom of his shoe.

"From what i know from studying Demonology, the time zone difference fluctuates but the most sensible ratio to use would be 5:1."

"Great we have the advantage!" Shouma was desperate to make this awful outcome positive. While Miko had kept quiet since Yuuri had left with the demon scum, the trust that she had built up with Shori Sen had all but shattered around them as soon as he was informed of what had happened. She had never felt more scared in her life than in this moment other Kings had sent people to the gallows for simply looking them in the eye. Once Shori told their Grand Council no doubt her and Shouma would at the very least be stripped of their titles.

"It's actually the complete opposite of what you're implying, the Demons have five years to prepare for a war if there is one while we'll just have one."

Now that was something else entirely. How could this be going so wrong? Everything had been planned perfectly, but maybe there was hope? If he could salvage this situation then maybe all wouldn't be lost"We know where they're going maybe we can intercept them and come to an agree-"

"Enough! The closer they are to the portal the stronger their magic and they would have no reason to assume an impromptu visit from us would result in anything good thanks to you two."

Shori Sen couldn't help but think of all the hard work the Demon Queen had put in to make sure that this peace treaty went smoothly, how thin and weak she had been looking from the constant travelling between the two worlds.

The admirable efforts of her not for their to be any culture clashes, how respectful she had been to them when all the did was push obstacle after obstacle her way. She had been so adamant about peace for her countrymen and she had inspired him. The way she spoke of her family was something Shori Sen. remembered being envious of. Her kids had helped her through one of the roughest times of her life and she made it clear that they were her life.

He honestly couldn't describe what he was feeling for his brother's family right now, it was honestly indescribable but their was an incredible amount of **hurt**. That they would even **think **what they did much less go through with it. They needed to be thorough punished, and there was only one way to ensure that that would happen.

"Priest Ken summon the 5 Nobles, I have something to discuss with them regarding Shibuya Miko and Shouma's titles and their future ,if they have one, in this country."

They both paled considerably at what that meant for them in the future. The Five Nobles even went above their Grand Council in terms of power and affluence and they were only called in for extremely important cases. But in all honestly they basically ran the country and they had never like the influence they had on Shori Sen.

"Certainly Your Majesty."

* * *

"Mother..." Wolfram trailed off. He and his brothers had dragged Yuuri's unconscious form out of his home and the other boy wasn't stirring outside of grimacing in pain and Wolfram was worried.

Cecile gave him a tired smile ,"It's okay love, the poor boy's probably just exhausted."

"If he hadn't fainted I would be questioning his humanity." Gwendal had had his suspicious of Yuuri's powers but they far exceeded any of his expectations. And to think Yuuri was so powerful as a half demon on Earth soil, he would be unbelievable when they got home. The tutors at the Blood Pledge would have a blast with him, especially given the maryoku deficit that they had been in for a while.

"He's something else isn't he?" Conrad asked, picking up on his elder brother's thoughts.

"He's something alright. As soon as we get him we're putting him in inhibitors we don't him to accidentally hurt himself or anyone else for that matter."

"Agreed, that would be best." Something else that was fascinating to Conrad was Wolfram's reaction to Yuuri. At first they had assumed that the reason he hadn't fought of the other Prince was primarily fear. But now watching how his usually bratty brother was softly threading his hands through Yuuri's hair and how he had gently rested the knocked out Prince on his lap when they had entered the carriage.

"_How had Yuuri managed to get such a reaction out of Wolfram in such a short amount of time?" _He hadn't missed that they had been holding hands earlier. Wolfram had disappeared in the bathroom for a few hours and Yuuri had been missing too but Conrad would've never though that they would've been spending time together.

Murata suddenly poked his head in startling them. Gwendal hastily put his translator in right before he began speaking; "Sorry to interrupt but the driver says that we'll be at the portal within ten minutes." And with that returned to his adjoined carriage. Gwendal would be more disgruntled at the lack of a door if they weren't speaking their native tongue. The earrings Anisina built only worked when they were worn by Mazoku. And needed a tiny amount of maryoku, even with all the hoseki around their was still some in the air and that was more than enough.

"I still don't know how I feel about that boy tagging along." Not that they had a choice the Great Priest had all but begged them to take his only son and how could they deny a request from the man who had saved Wolfram's life?

"I still don't know how I feel about that boy period, he seems almost happy to be here. And why? He could be considered a political prisoner traded for peace."

"It'll be good for Prince Yuuri to have someone that he can relate to so nearby. Also he's the son of one of Earth's leading religious figures so there's no doubt that he has experience with the human psyche that will come in hand in the future." Cecile was conversing while building up her maryoku.

"I still don't like it, but i think we can all agree that's in our best interests to get home as soon as possible for all we know they could've been working with Big Cimarron."

"That's a little far fetched isn't it?"

"Maybe but they proved tonight that there's nothing they won't do for more power and from what I remember Big Cimarron sits on land that is rich with natural resource-"

"We're here!"

* * *

"It seems that negotiating with the Demons has fallen through. We've been instructed to intersect them before they get to the portal and disappear for who knows how long." They'd been instructed to wait at the portal sight in case things went south as a backup.

Once a magical Demon knew a location on Earth they could teleport anywhere but it was different getting back to the Demon World seeing how they didn't have any demon magic any more. The portal site had the highest and purest concentration of demon magic and that's why to get home the foreign Royals would have to go through them. At least that was what they were taught in their Demon classes.

Everyone around them was in a panic Sara wasn't someone to deal with when things didn't go as he'd planned.

"Fallen through how?" He saddled his horse and was getting his weapons ready, they were preparing for a fight.

"As in the Prince that, that Small Cimarron brat wants is the one going to the Demons' land."

"Shit, he's been salivating over Prince Yuuri for the past few months."

"What do you mean? We only found out about the engagement a few days ago."

"I know but he's been after Prince Yuuri far longer even propositioned the Prince to his face you shouldv'e seen how pissed he was when he was turned down." That part of the castle was till undergoing renovations after the tantrum he pulled.

"I can imagine, he seems like someone who expects everything to go his was all the time."

"I think that's a Royal thing, being raised like that? With everything you could possibly want at your fingertips."

"But he takes it to another level, I feel for that Prince that he wants so bad though when he gets fixated he gets obsessed. The last guy that rejected him ended up getting executed-"

"What?! Really?"

"Yup, him and his family were accused of treason. Which made no sense at all but everyone knew why the charges had been filed." There was a reason why no one really knew much about the citizens of Small Cimarron and that was because of the tight leash Sara had them all on.

"But for him to use something like a possible peace alliance between the Demons and the Humans as a way to get in the second Prince's pants? I've heard not so good stuff about the guy but come on it seems a bit far-fetched."

"To be honest when I heard about what he pulled to get Belar's advisors to listen to him I was underwhelmed, this seems way less sneaky than what I'm accustomed to with him." The fact that Sara was being so open about his fixation with Yuuri was not good. He was one who preferred to manipulate and control behind the scenes, him being comfortable enough to be as upfront as he was just spelled trouble.

"Jeez, how have you worked for a guy like that?"

"The pay is great."

"It's funny 'cause King Yelshi of Seisakoku is always described to be the opposite of him and I hear that they're twins." It had also been one of the more popular rumours around for a while before Sara put a stop to it.

"That's just gossip."

"A juicy gossip though, a mother having to choose between her two sons and picking to keep the one with Shinzoku and then run off to a world that supposed to impossible to access from Earth."

'To be fair to her how was she supposed to know that the portal would close the way it did?"

"But still, if it's true she still chose one twin over the other. And choose to go to a different world with them."

"I kind of feel for the guy if this is true."

"It explains his thirst for recognition though."

"It really does."

"They're coming!"

And now they had to get to work.

* * *

"This should only take a little while. You guys try and wake up Yuuri it's not safe to travel like this while unconscious. Gwendal-"

He was already standing,"You'll be needing my help. I'm coming." As soon as he stepped outside he could feel the change in atmosphere, "Conrad-"

"Understood, I can feel them too. Wolfram you'll be alright with the Prince right? Gwendal and I have some rift raft to deal with."

Wolfram barely acknowledged them to engrossed in making Yuuri more comfortable and the two brothers shared a look as they left.

"I don't how I feel about the two of them."

"Good news if, if you didn't like Yuuri you would've knitted a fluffy cotton replica of him and set him on fire the way you have with all of the other's who've been Wolfram's suitor."

Gwendal grunted and Conrad smiled at his non-answer but that smile quickly turned from fond to forced as he was fully able to access how many people were around them. He didn't want to draw his sword to early as to draw attention to the fact that he knew that they were surrounded. He would need to discuss this with Gwendal while keeping the ones close enough so he could locate them.

Then a idea came to him, "How about that tree over there?"

Gwendal stopped short and gave Conrad a look he was sure that had originated with Gunter ,"What are you on about?" He answered back in the foreign human tongue.

"Didn't you say you've been holding it in the whole trip here?"

Gwendal narrowed his eyes but caught on fast enough,"Yeah but I don't remember asking you to tag along."

"You were worried about woodland creatures."

"Earth has creatures that we've never seen for all we know they could have eight-legged mutants here, I'm not taking any chances. It's called being smart."

"It's called being paranoid."

* * *

"When do we attack?"

"Yeah they're just standing there talking about nothing. They have two swords between the two of them we can take them!"

"King Belar wanted us to record the Demon Queen opening the portal and of she hears a ruckus she'll stop and come to help her sons."

"And you forget so close to the portal they're maryoku is back in play."

"So we just wait?"

"What if they escape before we stop them?"

"No need to worry we have fail-safe. And we'll know when to attack when the time comes on, we'll get a sign of some sort."

"Like what?"

"Like this."

_CRACK_

And the next thing they knew the earth under them was splintering and collapsing into itself with them falling between the newly created gaps. The three groups of ten all around the small forest were all down for the count.

Looking the could see a sweating and panting demon prince being held up by his brother, and what they were saying could was _not_ in a language that was of this world. And they could watch in despair as they disappeared from their line of sight.

This was unbelievable.

They had failed.

Big and Small Cimarron's best.

And so simply too. How powerful were Mazoku when in their natural environment?

But most importantly, they hadn't stopped them from crossing the portal.

And someone was going to have to tell their already angry Kings that they had literally just let them walk away.

* * *

"My lady, you have a guest."

Miko's face paled had the 5 Nobles arrived already!?

Taking in her face the staff hand quickly changed her wording, "None of the 5 Nobles have arrived yet."

She breathed a sigh of relief, "But there is someone who's here to talk to you and they insist that it's important."

"Yes, yes let them come in."

She barely registered them and went back to mentally trying to come up with a plan that could save her from the mess that she found herself in.

"My lady, your guest is here."

"That's nice, thank you you're dismissed now." Still she hadn't being paying attention to her surroundings and was lost in her head trying to find away to pin most if not all of it in Shouma.

"Not even going to greet or let me into your room Miko-chan?"

Miko's heart stopped as she watched Sara glide into the room the boy was always so graceful and put together but today the look on his face was murderous and his posture screamed agitated. She was dreading not taking Shouma's lead and having a mental breakdown in the bathroom.

How could she have forgotten about her arrangement with Sara? Could those 5 Nobles hurry up? She would gladly take any punishment that they gave her over being a room alone with a furious Sara.

Sara's smile was anything but comforting it gave off waves of malice intent, "Someone explained to me what the hell happened tonight.


End file.
